Taming the Beasts
by Kiss Me I'm Italian151
Summary: Now that Riley and I are together, it's now Bella's Wedding, and possibly my change into a vampire. But something unexpected happened... Bella got pregnant. It was going to test boundries. Both Physically and Mentally. SEQUEL TO THE DANGEROUS VAMPIRE AND SOFT HUMAN... Hope you enjoy! Review Please! (Takes place in both Breaking Dawn Part 1&2) Sorry if summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**I know you gys have been waiting forerver so here it is! Hope you enjoy and Review!**

* * *

The wedding was today. Today was August 13th. Riley and I had already came back, but separately. I took a plane back to Forks while Riley ran there. Charlie picked me up from the airport and I say that he never looked happier when I was back in his arms, hugging him. Riley and I had to pretend that we didn't know each other that well, which was hard because I wanted to talk to him.

Alice had already got a dress for me for the wedding. It was gorgeous. It was a light purple dress that stopped just below the knee. It was sleeveless, that flowed over my hips from the waist. It had a bit of texture on the top, stopped at the top which were a waist. It was beyond beautiful.

My hair was braided over my head to look like a headband. It looked cool. The rest of my hair was down my back, it had grown to a little past my waist now. My hair is still curly as ever, so it was a little difficult to take care of sometimes. Riley absolutely loved my hair; he liked running his hands through it when I'm asleep. I don't really mind because I like the feeling.

The wedding was going to be in the Cullen's backyard. It truly looked like it was from a fairy tale. Alice did a great job arranging the wedding. I was excited about it. I was by myself in the Cullen house. I was thinking about what might happen after the wedding.

What's happening about the wedding you ask? Well I was talking about how Riley might change me. I was still a bit nervous about it. I was completely devoted to Riley and love him completely but it's still a big life change that still made me nervous. I even made a pro and con list:

Pros: Live forever with Riley, my sister and the Cullen's. Would never get sick. I would be able to go to school/college whenever I wanted.

Cons: I would probably never see Charlie or Renee again. I would watch them die. I would never have kids.

It was sort of balanced out. I couldn't choose, but when the moment comes I would go with what my heart desires.

I only had a few more days to decide before I had to give Riley my answer. But I wouldn't worry about that today, because it was my sister's special day and I wasn't going to miss it by thinking of this now.

I was going to go through a journey that I had no idea of yet. It was going to test our strength. Physically and Mentally. It was also going to test boundaries. And also a big shock that would shake the entire family.

* * *

**So how'd you like the first chapter?! Review me on what you think!**

**Yay or Nay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As I said earlier, I was waiting for Charlie and Renee to go upstairs where Bella is getting ready by Alice and I saw Rosalie go their also. So she might be helping as well. I heard from Billy that Jacob had run away once he saw Bella's wedding invitation. I was also there when Bella was trying to walk in high heels. Which I have to say was hilarious to watch. I helped a little bit with the arrangements of smaller things than the benches that people would sit on.

But back to the present.

I saw Renee and Charlie come into the house. I greeted my mom with a tight hug which she returned. "Oh honey, you look great." She looked at me and kept a hold of me. "You're so grown up." She sounded like she was almost in tears. _'I'm not the one getting married.' _ I thought. She held my head against her chest. "Mom," I tried struggling against her but she held me firm. "**I'm** not the one getting married." She backed up a bit but still held onto me. "I know, but one day you will."

Charlie made his presence made by grunting in protest. "I hope not." I chuckled at this. "Come on," Renee said, gesturing towards the stairs. "We gotta go see our oldest daughter." She headed up towards the stairs. But stopped when they saw the graduation caps on the wall. "Are those graduation caps?" Charlie asked. Renee stopped to stare at them. "Ha! How creative!" I smirked. _'If only you knew.' _She continued walking while Charlie responded with, "Or weird."

We made it to Bella's changing room. "Alice! Bella!" She called out. "In here, mom." Bella responded. She rushed towards the room. She looked at Bella with a face of pride and happiness. Bella looked really beautiful; Alice and Rosalie did great jobs. Charlie walked in, a little unsure. I just now noticed that he held a box in his hand. "We decided that you needed something blue." Renee said. "And something old," Charlie added. "Besides for your mother." "Thanks." Renee said. I smiled at their little banter. It was cute.

It was Grandma Swans but they added the sapphires. It was great and would look great with the dress Alice and I picked out. Alice then said something about ruining her masterpiece but I wasn't really paying attention. I was lost in my thoughts.

By the time that I had finally snapped out of it, Bella had already put on her dress. It was amazingly beautiful. She could pass for a vampire just by her beauty. I was supposed to sit next to Charlie when he was done escorting Bella down the aisle. "You look a bit lonely." I hear a voice next to me. I jumped up and twirled around on the seat to see that it was Riley. I let go of a breathe that I was holding in. "Will you stop doing that?" I asked and got a chuckle in response.

"Don't you look dashing?" I smirked while looking at him in a suit. His smile just grew. "Why thank you my beautiful maiden." I chuckled. "Are you nervous?" Riley questioned. _'Nervous? Why would I-' _And then I got it. _'He means about the change.' _"A little. I'm not really decided right about now because of what's going on at the moment." He smiled in understanding. "I can agree to that."

We chatted for a bit more until he had to go sit with the rest of the Cullen's cause he said the wedding would be started in a minute or so. The music had started and everyone stood up for the bride.

The dress looked fabulous on her. Just like I had pictured it. Bella looked like she would pass out though. Until she looked at Edward. She just looked like she would burst with emotions. They said their vows and shared a kiss which everyone clapped too.

The reception was so cute. They had a live band playing, people mingling and dancing. I had danced with Riley, Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, and Edward so far. But mostly danced with Riley. I had yet to ask my sister for a dance. What? I didn't see anything wrong with a sister asking her sister for a dance on her wedding night. So after a while of just dancing with everyone else I went up to my sister and asked for a dance.

I walked up to her with Riley near me. "Hey Bella," She looked at me, "Let's dance." I held out my hand for her to take. "Celia I-"Edward cut her off by pushing her gently towards me. "Go dance with your sister." I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor with me. I could feel her chuckling against me. "Okay," I started, I had already placed my hands in the right position. "I don't really know what I'm doing, honestly, so we might fall." I told her truthfully. Bella laughed out loud. But we continued to dance silly and enjoyed ourselves. I didn't know that Edward and Riley were talking about the possibility of me changing.

~Riley's POV~

I had watched Celia go off with Bella to dance. I had a feeling that Edward wanted to talk to me since he had said it so low that only I would be able to pick it up. He hadn't started talking yet so I just watched Celia. Her being happy made me skyrocket over the moon and back. It made me melt in a way that Victoria had never made me felt before. I was completely happy. I would do anything for my Celia.

"Riley," he said in a low, almost inaudible, voice. "You know the dangers of changing her right?" I barely nodded for him to see. He sighed deeply. "Do you really want to take her humanity away?" Then I spoke in the same voice. "I'm not going to force her into something she doesn't want to do. She still hasn't made a decision yet. I'll give her all the time she needs."

I quickly glanced at him to see that he was staring at Bella and Celia dancing. Edward didn't say anything after that. "Riley," I looked at him fully now. "There's a secluded space in Canada. You should look into it. I'll have it done when we leave." "What for?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well you can't really changed Celia in the city where there are humans left and right, now can you?" He looked at me. I smiled, "Thanks Edward." He just nodded and went to Bella.

Both of them had stopped when Emmett started to speak.

~Celia POV~

Everyone had started to take seats when Emmett had started to talk. And everyone had something besides me because I didn't feel comfortable with it. I sat next to Riley at a different table next to Alice, Jasper and Rosalie where sitting.

After all of the speeches, the dancing continued. By the time it was almost over my feet where hurting a bit. Everyone was outside the Cullen's front steps hold some rice to through at the new weds. Bella hugged Renee and Charlie and then me. "I'll see you whenever you get back." I told her in her ear. "Same here." She responded with one last squeeze. It was great way to end a great wedding.

I stayed the night at Charlie's place but was going to leave at noon.

~TIME SKIP~

It was noon and I was leaving Charlie again, but I knew that Riley was waiting at the other terminal. I hugged Charlie tight and went through the security. I saw Riley sitting on a chair next to the wall. He already checked in our bags and stuff before I had got here. _'It was so nice of him to do so.' _He already handed me the boarding pass, but I didn't look at it yet.

I sat down next to him, his arm going around my shoulders bringing me closer to him. I finally looked at the boarding pass. It said that it was to Canada. I sat up. "What is it?" Riley questioned. "Why are we going to Canada?" I looked at him in confusion. "We are going to Canada just in case you choose to be changed."

I still looked at in confusion. "Well, you can't really be in the city and be changed with a bunch of humans left and right, now can you?" I nodded my head. "You do have a point." "Yea, it was Edwards idea." I turned my neck so quickly that I thought I would have gotten whip lash. "Edwards idea?" He nodded. "Yea, we talked about it when you and Bella were dancing." All I could say was, "Oh."

We waited for the intercom to say our flight number which was 764. It was said not a moment later. We had gotten up and boarded the plane. I would be lying to say that I wasn't nervous. I guess Riley saw my nervous behavior, grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I smiled at him greatly and put my head on his shoulder.

Riley kissed the top of my head and whispered. "It's going to be okay." I smiled knowing it was going to be true.

I had made my decision then.

I was going to become a vampire.

* * *

**So what'd ya think?! Was it to fast to make her decision or no?**

**Yay or Nay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Whoop Whoop! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

The plane ride to Canada wasn't bad. It was a really smooth flight. It landed around 1:30. A car was already waiting for us; Riley said that Alice had set it up for us. I'm guessing that they already know what was happening. But it was rather nice of them to do so. I wasn't as nervous about the whole change thing as I was earlier, since I have already made my decision.

We took the car ride and it seemed like Riley already knew where he was going. It was about an hour and a half drive. We were practically in the middle of nowhere. It was a great place to become a newborn and have start the diet. When we pulled up the long drive way I was in awe. It reminded me of the Cullen's house in Forks but in cottage form. It was almost fall here and some of the leaves were already changing.

But the house was big. I mean** BIG**. It looked like it would fit the whole Cullen clan plus a few extras. It had a lot of glass windows, had a wraparound porch, it was utterly gorgeous. It looked like a perfect get away for like a retreat or vacation. It was really secluded. It had trees everywhere too.

We both got out of the car with him chuckling at my face and me not taking my eyes off the house. "How'd you like it?" I hear him ask but didn't look towards him when I answered. "It's beautiful." I breathed out. He got the bigger bags out while I carried the smaller bags. The inside was even better; it had huge rooms with tall ceilings. It had smooth brick/rock designs on the walls leading up to the ceiling that had a huge sun roof. It also had a fire place. It was amazing. _'I could totally get used to this.' _

He showed me the room where we would both stay at. I didn't really mind since we had already shared rooms while we were traveling. It was a big room with a pretty big bed right in the middle of the room. It also had pretty big dressers. Dressers meaning two. I was guessing one for me and one for him. He placed the big suitcases on the bed and started to unpack. I placed the smaller bags on the bed but noticed something on the wall to the right.

It was a big window that took up the whole wall. When I got closer to it, I could see that it had an amazing view. There was water, a lake or something, not that far and you could see some of the mountain tops that lined after some of the trees. It looked like someone had painted it on the window. It was all breathe taking. I felt like I was in some sort of dream.

I jumped a bit when I felt cold hands wrap around my waist and a chin rest upon my head. I looked up a bit to see that Riley was looking out the window as well. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He questioned while looking down at me. "Yea," I breathed out. He lightly kissed the top of my head, "You should unpack, and then afterwards we could go take a tour around the place." I smiled a bit. "Sounds like a plan." He unwrapped his arms and kissed my cheek. "I'll go cheek everything else in the house." "Okay."

Riley left the room. _'I guess I should start the unpacking.'_ I moved away from the window over to the bed where my suitcase was still at. I unzipped it and started to put the clothes away in their places in the dresser. I was put my hair brush and things on the vanity table I just noticed in the room. Riley wasn't back yet so I decided to changed out of my clothes. I changed into a light sweater which was a maroon color, a pair of grey skinny jeans and a pair of converse.

When I finished changing and brushed my hair, Riley came into the room. "Looks like your all ready to go." I put the brush down, "Yup, all ready." He held out his hand and gestured with his head to the door while saying, "Then let's go." I smirked and grabbed his hand when I was close enough to him and laced our fingers together.

He led me to the back door and walked out onto the porch. You could see the trees even more and the view from the window in the bedroom. _'How I wish I had a camera.' _We walked around the property, he even pointed out a few things I couldn't see with my "human" eyes. We made it the water which was actually a river that led to a water fall about 10 miles east. When I asked him how he knew he said that he can hear the waterfall. I was amazed that he could hear that.

By the time that we had seen everything on the property, it was around 6. We were quite far away from the house so Riley vampire speeded us to the house. We had stayed outside on the porch and looked up to the sky. You could see the stars so clearly. Probably more clearly with vampire sight than with human sight. It also got a bit chilly.

I got to thinking I should probably tell him that I had made my decision. I turned my head to look at him. He was looking at the sky but turned to me when he felt me staring at him. "What is it?" Riley talked quietly, almost like a whisper. I took a deep breath and whispered back, "I made my decision." He turned on his side to look more at me. "You did?" I nodded. "What?" He looked hopeful.

I broke into a smile, "Yes…I'll become a vampire." I watched as his face broke into a huge smile. Riley kissed my lips with such passion that my heart did multiple flips. It quickly turned into a make out session and got really heated.

Riley got on top of me but hand his forearms near my arms and head, trying not to put his weight on me. My arms had flung themselves around his neck. We stayed like that till I had to forcibly break away so that I could breathe. I didn't want to. _'Stupid lungs.' _We were both panting but I was pretty sure for different reasons. "I guess you're happy about that." I teased. His face broke into a bigger smile which I didn't think would be possible. "You have no idea." He leaned closer and pressed his lips onto mine gently and softly.

We had decided that he would change me in three days. So that I could get used to my surroundings a bit and because we just got here and I was exhausted. He carried me up to our room bridle style, I was laughing all the way up to the room. He set me down on the floor and went to the lay down on the bed. I got my pjs out of the dresser and went to the bath room to take a shower.

Once I was finished I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off and changed into my pjs that consisted of a tank top and plaid shorts. I dried my hair a little bit before I went into the room. I walked to the vanity table for my brush. I could feel Riley staring at me while brushing my hair. I looked at him through the mirror, seeing that he was already in different clothing. He was staring at me with so much emotion in his eyes. The emotions in his eyes were devotion, caring and love.

I felt as though I couldn't breathe. I got up slowly from the vanity table chair and walked toward the bed without breaking eye contact with him. Once I reached the bed, I pulled back the comforter and lay down beneath it. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder. I snuggled up to him while he placed one of his arms around my shoulder and back, tugging me closer to him. He lifted my chin so that I could look up at him. Riley leaned down while I leaned up so that our lips touched. They molded so perfectly to one another. Like puzzle pieces.

He pulled away a little bit and mumbled against my lips, "I love you."

Those words made my heart sore; my head dizzy, my breathing halt and my skin tingle with sparks. Without much thought to it, like it was natural to say, I said. "I love you too." I connected our lips together again with all of those feelings that I had before felt intensify. It felt as though I was on cloud nine when we finished kissing.

I put my head against Riley's shoulder again; sleep took over me and gave me happy, wonderful dreams.

~TIME SKIP~

The next couple of days were just us going around the property to get a feel for the land when I get turned. Riley would point out some of the things he smelt, but I couldn't see them because they were miles away and it could be dangerous. It was the third day. The day was the day I was going to be changed.

'_Today's the day.'_ I thought when I had woken up. I wasn't nervous, haven't been nervous since Bella's wedding. I trusted that Riley would be able to control himself to not let me die. I had total faith in him. He would start the process around noon. Riley said that he wanted to give me a few more hours if I had wanted to change my mind.

I would have to change into something that wouldn't be hot to wear. So I stuck with a dress that Alice had obviously packed. It was purple with a think one strap and it bunched around one of the sides but went smoothly down me. It fitted perfectly.

Alice had called to make sure that I would have seen the dress and if we need them in any way or that they would be there for us if we needed it. I was grateful for that but I think that Riley and I would be fine by ourselves.

It had rolled around noon so quick. We were situated in the bed room. I was on the bed without the comforter on it and just lay on the sheets. I was also barefoot and my feet were getting a bit cold. Riley was hovering over me a bit. I had put my hair around the other side of my neck and over the pillows.

"Are you sure? We can do this some other time." Riley said, sounding like he didn't want to rush me. "I'm sure. If I wasn't I wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place." He nodded. "Close your eyes." I closed them, waiting for the pain. He kissed my neck, "I'll see you in a few days."

After that, he bit me and I felt the worse pain I ever felt.

* * *

**How was it?! Did you like it! **

**Review! **

**I also have a question: How do I get other people to read this story, cause I've seen that not all the people that read the other one seem to know that this one excists. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! It took me a while to write... Review!**

* * *

All I felt was excruciating pain. It started with where Riley bit me and was spreading to everywhere else in my body. It wasn't so bad at first but it gradually grew worse. It was hotter temperature that Embry was at. It felt as if I was on fire. It was awful and I wouldn't wish it upon any of my enemies.

But I wouldn't scream or make a whimper. Because if I did then Riley would terrible. So I clenched my teeth shut and didn't utter a single sound. I could feel the venom move through me. Heating up. Changing all of my cells. I could even feel it in my feet and toes. '_Now my feet aren't cold anymore.'_ I thought dryly.

I was didn't know what to think besides for the burning pain that was happening inside of me. I counted for a while, when I got to 564 the pain was just too much to ignore. I wouldn't allow myself to make a sound that would indicate that I was in pain. I was determined not to do so.

I was hoping that the change would end soon enough.

I started to count again to try to ignore the pain again. And out of boredom.

723…724…725… I then heard a voice, but I couldn't concentrate on it. It was familiar. It was hard to hear through my ears, which were burning with venom by the way. I was kind of glad that I wore the dress that Alice packed. If I had worn pants and a sweater I think I would have died from the burning sensation.

I wondered how long I was under the change now. I couldn't tell. My eyes were closed. Plus I don't think they would have worked if I had them opened anyways. _'Geez, This changing process takes forever.'_ You wouldn't think it would take so long but it does. I kept counting.

I was beyond the thousands by now. I had reached millions. 1,000,568…1,000,569…1,000,570…I kept counting just trying to ignore the pain that has gotten hotter over time. I just wish it would end now it was really bad. I felt like crying.

(It is now the third day, final day of transformation.)

I restarted the counting for the 8th time. I start over after I reach 2 million. I was now getting impatient with the stupid transformation process. I couldn't tell how many days have passed. It feels like a year has passed. I just hoped that it was almost over.

My heart started to beat faster and faster. I was getting a bit worried. Would my heart just stop beating before the change completes? I hope not. It was beating really fast right now. I began to feel a cool sensation. It felt amazing compared to the burning. It started with the tips of my toes and fingers. The cooling sensation grew as my heart beat grew erratically fast.

My heart beat was beginning to slow down after a while and the cooling was soon taking over the burning. _'I think the change is almost done.' _ My heart beat was slowing down till it finally stopped. The cooling took over my entire body. It felt so much better than the burning, most definitely.

It took me a while to open my eyes because I had to get feeling in them. But when I opened them it was like I was in a different world. I could see everything. Like **Everything**. I could see the little dust particles in the air, swirling around like they were dancing. I glanced over the window and saw the rays of the sun pouring in. I looked over to the carpet that was next to bed. I could see every fiber on it and even a little dirt on it, every stitch.

'_Amazing.' _I thought. I blinked a few times. I then realized that I hadn't blinked though the time I was looking around the room which was a good minute. _'Wow.' _I got up from the bed and I could feel all of the stitches and texture in the sheets. I could feel the cotton of the dress rub against my smooth cool skin.

I took a deep breath, and realized that I haven't been breathing. When I breathed in, I smelt a scent that smelt like mine. I quickly turned toward the scent since that it was unfamiliar. I realized that it was Riley. He had his hands up in a defensive gesture. I didn't realize I was in a crouch till I straightened out of it.

Riley had walked up to me slowly. It felt as if I was seeing him for the first time again. I could tell now that his face was perfect, no flaws. He stopped in front of me and put a hand on my arm and dragged it up towards my face. I was expecting the coldness of his usual touch but got a surprise when it felt the same temperature. It was really nice. I grabbed his hand with now to feel the warmth he now provided. It felt really nice. "You're beautiful." He said lowly but I still heard with my new hearing. I probably wouldn't have heard it with my old human hearing.

Riley's arm went down to my hand and pulled me to a full length mirror. He placed me in front him and placed his hands on my waist. What I saw in the mirror made me second guess about what I saw. What I saw was what looked to be a goddess. She had a slim yet a bit curvy figure, a beautiful face that had full, plump lips, hair that was thick, long and curly and had blood red eyes. Once I saw the eyes I knew it was me. I don't think a goddess would have red eyes.

It was strange to think of myself this way. I was gorgeous. I turned to Riley looking at his orangey red eyes. "I love you." I said out loud, but gasped when I heard my voice. It sounded like I was singing, soft. He chuckled a bit at me. "You'll get used to the voice. I love you too." With that he kissed me.

I felt more of the shivers, shocks, and whatever cliché you can name of. But now since that I didn't need air to breathe, it meant that I can kiss Riley more. I put my arms around his neck and held him as tightly as I could. He grunted in pain which caused me to stop to look at him in confusion. "You're a lot stronger than I am right now, it's you that needs to be careful now Celia."

I just had to smirk smugly at that. He saw the look on my face, "Don't let it get to your head." Riley said. I mmmed, "Too late." I stood on my toes to kiss him again because it felt awesome. He sighed into the kiss but broke it off too early in my case. "As much as I would like to continue this, I think it would be best to get you something to drink."

Just when he said that I felt a burning in my throat. Man did it feel uncomfortable. I grabbed my throat and grunted. "Yea come on." He grabbed my hand and directed me to the wall outside our room that was fully window and was open. He jumped out but I stopped.

I blinked after he did that. He noticed that I didn't jump afterwards. "Come on," he nudged on, "You can do it. Just don't think about it." So I did just that. I took an unneeded breath and jumped out the window. I landed softly right next to Riley. He smiled at me and I returned the smile.

He gestured with his head towards the trees that lead to the forest. He ran into it with me following him. I could see everything while I ran. I could see sunlight in various places, the moss that grew on some fallen trees, the leaves of the plants and even the dew on the plants. _'Wow.' _I smiled.

I pushed myself faster. Feeling as though I could go faster than I was already going. I didn't know how fast I was going but when trees were approaching, I could dodge them with ease. I felt so amazing and that I could do anything. I heard a whistle that was a bit far off. A few miles. And a few miles meaning 10 to 15. I stopped, knowing it was already Riley. 'Whoops, guess I left him in the dust.'

I chuckled at the thought. "What's so funny?" I heard Riley coming from the trees behind me. "How you were eating my dust." I chuckled more. "Ha ha." He said dryly with a small smirk on his face. He came closer to me, placing his hands on my hips and turned me so that my back was to him. "What do you hear?" he said lowly in my ear.

I heard everything that was around me and more. I heard scuffling and the heart beats of the little animals here, mostly squirrels. Even little ants and insects on the ground. I heard a deer that was around, maybe a mile or so away. I snapped my eyes open and rushed towards it.

Once that I was near it, I hide in the trees that surrounded the deer. I was in hunter mode. I could feel Riley was near me but didn't see him. I was waiting for an opportunity to take down the deer. I waited, seeing that it was eating grass from the ground. I could feel the burning in the back of my throat burn like crazy at the scent of blood. When the deer had its side to me that's when I pounced at it. I gripped its neck and tackled it to the ground. I quickly bit its neck and drank its blood. I was amazed on how easy it was to break its skin with my teeth.

I drank it dry, swallowed and got up from my position. I was still thirsty; the deer didn't taste all that great either. I took another whiff of my surroundings. I got a scent of a bigger animal than the deer and smelt better. I think it was a black bear. I rushed towards it. I could feel that Riley was already ahead of me.

It took me only a few seconds till I finally caught sight of the black bear. I crouched on a rock that had a better view of the bear from the air. The bear was humongous, it was like the size of…well I didn't know what besides for a bear. I felt like such the predator. I was waiting for an opening than to attack the bear without it knowing what had hit it. It was such a rush. Even without the blood and heart.

It finally made an opening for me to attack and I took it without second thought. I had gripped the bear around the mid section and threw it to the ground, but it got up and got in a defensive stance. I got into one also, waiting for it to attack. It charged at me. Now if I was a human I would have been scared shitless, but now that I was a vampire, a newborn no less, I had no fear of the large mammal.

I dodged when it tried to hit me with its enormous paw. I quickly grabbed its neck that was left open and squeezed. I heard some of the bone crushing in its neck and felt it too. I then latched my mouth onto its neck and pushed it to the ground. I had finished it off a minute later, leaving it bone dry. The bear's blood tasted better than the deer.

I had room for one more animal like this or a few more deer. Although I preferred the bear. I took another whiff of the air around me and smelt something that was like the bear although not the same scent. I rushed towards it without thought. I got to what I thought was a bobcat about a minute or so.

I got into a crouch and waited again for an opening to attack. It gave it to me and I took it instantly. I had it dried in a minute. This one didn't give much a struggle like the bear did. I was full. It was great, now that the burning in the back of my thought wasn't bothering the hell out of me.

I looked around my surroundings. I couldn't see Riley anywhere but I could hear and smell him. I ran to it. It wasn't all that far, just a mile or so. I reached him in about 25 seconds. I saw that he was finishing up a lynx. He got up from his position and looked at me. His face broke out into a smile and vampire raced to me. I was in his arms and was kissing him in a few seconds flat. I enjoyed the taste of the lynx's blood on his lips. _'I would have so found that weird before.'_

I broke off the kiss to stare at him. He looked me up and down, looking impressed. "Wow, didn't get much blood on you. Very good." He completed. I smiled, "Thanks." "You're very welcome." He smiled back at me. I had noticed that I had gotten a few drops of blood on the dress but not much. "We should probably get back to the house." Riley suggested. I shrugged, "Sure." I took off before he could say anything. I could hear him huff in annoyance which made me laugh. I was retracing my steps to find the house which was a bit south and eastwards.

I had gotten there before Riley did for sure. I stopped on the porch to wait for him, leaning against it. I saw him running about a minute or two, possibly three, later. I was wearing a smug look while he was coming up to the house. I just had to ask, "How'd you like eating my dust for a second time?" He rolled his eyes at my teasing which made me laugh a bit. His face broke into a smile, "Wait till it wears off, then we'll see who's the smug one then." Was all he said as he went in to the house and left the door open for me to follow.

I smiled at his retreating figure and followed his lead. I closed the door more softly than I would usually because I had remembered that I was really strong right now and had to get used to it. He was on his phone dialing something, possibly a number. I wanted to change out of the blooded dress because it left me a bit uncomfortable. "Hey Riley," Riley looked up at me in question, "I'm going to go change." He nodded and went back to his phone.

I tried to walk as slowly as possible but it was quite hard to do so. I just ended up vampire speeding up to the room. I also ran into the door until I made myself stop just in time. I opened the door and closed the door carefully. I walked over to the dresser that had my clothes in it. I could hear Riley talking on the phone but I didn't pay any attention to it, I was busy finding clothes for me to wear.

After a while of digging I grabbed a long sleeve shirt that was somewhat a sweater that was a maroon color with a black tank top and faded blue skinny jeans. I changed out of my clothes cautiously so that I don't rip them and changed into the new ones. I put on a pair of black flats that were in the closet.

I opened the door and closed it warily because I didn't want to break anything. I walked downstairs really, really slowly so that I can get used to it. It was like a human speed. _'Man humans go really slow.'_ I wasn't really used to it. But I survived. I walked back into the living room; Riley had hung up the phone and was now watching TV.

As I entered he turned his head to me and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I felt so much more love for him than I remember my human feelings felt. _'Must be a vampire thing.' _I sat down next to him on the couch and he put his arm across my shoulder, tugging me closer to his warmth. "I love you, Celia." He murmured against my head. I still felt the shivers go down my back and the butterflies in my stomach when he says those three words. "I love you too, Riley" I said back to him as I snuggled into his chest and rested my forehead against his neck.

I just had one thought. _'I could really get used to this.'_

* * *

**Soo how'd you think Celia as a Vampire?! Yay or Nay? **

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was almost a month had passed since I have been changed. Bella and Edward were still on their honey moon. Riley and I were still in Canada and still on our diet. We've been doing well. No slip ups, we both put each other back on track if we start to slip.

It's been great living here with Riley, in a forest. We haven't done** it **yet. **It** meaning sex. I wasn't comfortable with it yet and neither was Riley. We were relaxing mostly, sometimes having strength tests, playing chess or hunting.

I was wearing black skinny jeans with black cardigan with a navy blue flowy tank top that had a boob pocket with black boots that had a brown sole and heel. My chocolate curls were in their natural way down my back a little bit past my waist. My eyes were still that blood red but I didn't really mind. I also had eye shadow on. I know surprising.

But back to the present.

Riley and I were on the sofa watching a TV show that was on the History channel. Our hands were on my lap with me playing with his fingers. We have been dating for almost 4 months. I was happy with him and wouldn't change it. After a while we got a phone call from Riley's phone. He dug it out from his jeans pocket without removing his hand from mine.

He answered it with ease. I could hear Alice on the other side and she sounded panicked. Which made me panic. "Riley, Celia we have a problem." "What?" Riley responded with a curious tone. "Bella's pregnant." _'Oh my god.' _I grabbed the phone from Riley's hand and held it to my ear, "Are you sure Alice?" "Yes." I couldn't wrap my mind around it, it seemed too impossible. "Is it even possible?" I asked, I had to be sure. "Apparently it is, we just don't know how." She explained.

I think I was going to have a panic attack, "Where is she?" I asked Alice. "She's already at the house and being taking care of. We're trying to have her get an abortion since the fetus is hurting her but she refuses." _'Why does my sister have to be so stubborn?' _ I sighed and closed my eyes. Riley rubbed my knee in a comforting way.

"That's not all though." I opened my eyes quickly, "What?" I demanded. "She wants you guys here." I immediately said, "No, that's out of the question Alice, everyone knows this. Has she been told of my change?" Alice sighed, "She has but she still wants you guys here." I hesitated for a moment, "What did Edward say about it?" She was hesitant for a moment also. "He declined at first till Bella pleaded him." I grunted in the phone. "Can you give the phone to Edward?" "Yea give me a moment." Alice said.

I heard the shuffling of the phone being passed on, and a few voices but where a bit too low for me to hear. "Celia," Edward's voice sounded strained and a bit defeated. I spoke before he said anything else, "Edward, you know that we can't go there." I hissed into the phone. He sighed, "I know, it's beyond dangerous. But Celia, Bella really needs you right now." He pleaded; I didn't know that Edward pleaded.

I sighed. I looked at Riley who put a hand on my cheek, caressing it. It was calming me down a bit. But I was still angry at Edward. I closed my eyes. "What if something happens?" I murmured into the phone. I don't want to hurt Bella but what the Cullen's say about her scent and mine, I might hurt her unintentionally. "We have Jasper and Emmett to help if something goes wrong." Edward said.

I looked at Riley, looking to see what he said about this. "What do you think about this Riley?" I said quietly so that the phone won't be able to pick it up. He was still caressing my cheek. He looked understanding about the situation. "Your sister needs you right now, Celia." Riley did have a point but I was still a bit unsure. "It would be good to see the family again." He put in too. I sighed. _'I guess we'll be going to Forks.' _I put the phone back to my ear, "Please Celia." Edward practically begged and I took pity on him. "You're sure that Jasper and Emmett would do something if anything happens." "Yes." Edward answered immediately. "Then I guess we'll see you soon."

I heard him sigh in relief, "Thank you Celia." "No problem Edward." I gently ended the phone call. Riley looked a bit happy to go back, "So I guess we should pack our bags?" I nodded my head, "Yup." Popping the 'p'. He chuckled at me. His hand went to my neck and caressed that. "Everything's going to be okay, Celia. You'll see." I sighed at him, "I hope so."

With that we both went upstairs to pack all of our things. It didn't take all that long because of the vampire speed. It comes pretty handy. One of the things I enjoyed about a vampire. We both decided that we would take a hunting trip before we left and to make sure that we over stuff ourselves so that Bella's scent won't be as bad.

After the hunting trip, I had gotten 3 bears and a lynx, Alice had called again saying that there will be a car waiting for us at the boarder so that we don't have to carry our luggage the entire time. Riley had told me a while ago when we had first started to travel that he had gotten pretty close to the Cullen family. Probably besides for Rosalie, who didn't like anyone. He was happy to see them again even though it's only been a month.

Riley and I made sure that we had everything of ours before he headed for the boarder. It took a good while since I found out that we were in Yukon near the Northwest Territories. It looked like we were hiking up a mountain for weeks with all of the stuff we had packed. We made it to the boarder, and then found the car about a half hour after we got to the boarder.

I was very anxious to see Bella, I didn't know what to expect. We were driving to the Cullen's house and were about 5-10 minutes away. I felt as if I was a nervous wreck. Riley tried to calm me down by rubbing my hand but it was only working a little bit.

We had got to the house in about 6 minutes. Alice was waiting for us outside the house. She smiled at me and I smiled back, though it was a bit strained. She came up to me and hugged me really tight. I tried not to do the same for her because of my strength, but tight enough. "You look great." She said while taking the sight of me in. I smiled at her again. She went over to Riley, hugged him as well and we all got our bags out of the car.

All three of us started to walk into house. I walked in last because I was a bit more cautious about it. I tried not to breathe. It was uncomfortable but I managed. We didn't go into the living room where I knew Bella was at but took our stuff to our room first. We settled our suitcases on the ground and a few on some of the seats they have around the large room.

Alice asked if we hunted before coming. Riley answered yes to her. She nodded. She handed me something. I looked at her. "Contacts. In case you don't feel comfortable showing Bella your eyes." I nodded and hurriedly put them on while looking in the mirror. They were the same brown color they were when I was human just with a hint of red to it. _'These things are irritating as hell.'_ "Well I think it's time to see Bella."Alice said after I had finished. I took a deep breath and took in her scent. It was smelled well. But I was determined not to let anything happen. We followed Alice downstairs and towards the living room. I was anxious and nervous. Not the greatest combination of feelings.

I felt a wave calm come over me. _'Jasper.' _ I knew it was him. He's the only one who can control emotions in the family. The whole gang was in the living room, spread around. Riley greeted some of the Cullen boys and Esme. I saw Bella on the couch but hardly could see her because Rosalie was standing in front of her.

"Its okay, Rose." Bella's voice said to Rosalie. Rosalie faltered and moved to stand behind the couch she was on. I walked a bit closer to her but not to close. Once I saw her, she looked kind of bad. She had lost a lot of color in her skin. She was kind of just bones now. But she was still Bella. Still my older sister. But once she saw me her face blossomed into full smile.

"You came." She said softly. I chuckled, "How could I deny my stubborn older sister?" I teased. She chuckled a bit at that. "How you holding up?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. "I'm doing well." She lied. I replied, "You're a sucky liar. It runs in the family." She just smiled sheepishly.

She shifted a bit on the couch to sit up. She beckoned me with her hand, "Come closer." _'Now she's pushing it.' _"I don't think that's the greatest idea Bells." But she still persisted even though Edward was siding with me. "I trust you Celia." Bella said to me, ignoring Edward. Jasper was inching closer to me. "Well you shouldn't Bella." She looked rather annoyed right now. "Will you just get over here?" She held annoyance in her voice.

I quickly glanced at Jasper. He looked hesitant about it and I don't blame him. Esme said, "Why don't we give them some time." The others look at her like she lost her mind with me included. "Come on." She urged everyone out. Rosalie stood still from her place behind the coach until Esme demanded her to leave. She looked a bit reluctant but Bella reassured her.

Riley had given my shoulders a squeeze before he walked out of the room. _'Stay close.' _I sent to Edward. _'She has more confidence in me than I do.' _I saw Edward nod in confirmation. I looked at Bella again. She beckoned me once more with her hand. I sighed and moved forward until I was in front of her and sat gently on the table that was in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes a bit, "Aren't you a vampire now?" She asked. I nodded, "Yea." "Then how come your eyes are still brown?" I realized what Bella was getting at. "Contacts. You might be a bit freaked out by my eyes now." I said. She looked at me like 'yea, right.' "No I wouldn't."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Bella," I asked her. She looked into my eyes. "Why are you keeping it?" She looked annoyed, "It's not an 'it' Celia, he's a boy." _'Boy?' _"How would you know?" She looked down at her enormous stomach. She looked to be 5 or 6 months right now. "I don't. I **feel** that he's a boy." I nodded at her. "Well, why are you keeping him?" I asked her.

Bella looked down on her stomach lovingly and caressed it. "I love him. And I won't get rid of him." "But Bella what if you don't make it through the pregnancy?" She looked at me, "I trust Edward will change me in time." "And if he doesn't?" "He will." She said in a firm voice. I bit back a sigh.

I decided to change the subject. "Does Charlie know?" She shook her head. "No. He thinks I'm sick with some tropical disease." I looked at her. "I hope your making the right decision." She nodded her head again. "I am."

I didn't really know what to say but I guess I would be for her when she needs me here. I could smell Edwards scent before he got into the room. "Celia, can I talk to you? In private." Edward was in the door way to the living room. I nodded my head. "Rose." He said and Rosalie went flying back into the room in front of Bella.

I followed him out of the house and into the front yard. He turned around to face me. Edward had an angry face on. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed at me which got me mad, _'Why the hell is he mad at me for?' _"I'll tell you. You are supposed to help to get Bella to get rid of that thing in her." Edward practically growled. I growled back, "And how the hell am I supposed to do that Edward? Forcibly do it myself?"

He glared at me. "No, you're supposed to convince her that the thing is killing her." "How am I supposed to do that? You heard her, she loves him." Edward snarled at me. "If she doesn't get it out of her, she'll die." I snarled back, "I get that. But if she doesn't get him removed are you going to forcibly remove it?" I looked at him. He didn't say anything so I continued. "Are you really going to risk her hating you forever?" He looked at the ground with a sad look. He still didn't say anything so I continued. "She has confidence in you Edward; she thinks that you can change her before she could die."

He looked up at me, "What if I don't? What if I don't make it in time?" "My only advice is to be ready. Take precautions." "Like what?" Edward countered. "I don't know. Figure it out. Maybe Jacob could help." With that I walked back to the house. _'Has nerve to growl and snarl at a newborn.'_ I growled in my head with irritation. I felt another wave of calm wash over me once I was in the house.

I was near Jasper who was with Alice, Emmett and Riley. "Thanks." I mumbled. He nodded his head. Riley came near me and rubbed my arms comfortably. "I'm going to go unpack." I said and walked up the stairs and into the guest room that was for Riley and I.

I didn't know what would happen. I was in a hopeless situation.

For the first time in my life I didn't know what to do.

* * *

**How's the story going on so far? Ya or Nay?**

**Review are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! How'd you like the story so far! Plus I'm pre-writing a lot of these chapters becuase I have to get over the summer work done. **

* * *

A few days have passed. Bella talked to Charlie a little bit but I didn't. I didn't want him to hear me yet. He doesn't even know that I know about Bella's 'sickness'. He had no way of contacting me really, so I wasn't all that worried. I felt really bad for Charlie because he must be really stressed out. Knowing that Bella might die and he couldn't get a hold of his other daughter to tell about her sister.

We were all lounging around the house going on with our lives at the moment. I've been trying to hunt as much as I can to help control my thirst around Bella. If I felt as if her scent was too much I would excuse myself to go outside for a breather, if it got really bad I would go for a quick bear with one of the Cullen's besides for Rosalie and Edward.

Jacob had come back. Or so Charlie says Billy says. I don't know. I'm not as worried as Bella is but I did hope for his safety. I know Charlie would tell Jacob about Bella if he asked him. He would tell her whatever the Cullen's plus Bella told him. I wish that he wouldn't be dumb enough to come over to the house and barge in demanding to see Bella.

But Bella. Bella has gotten worse as time progresses. As the fetus grows, her health diminishes. She already has a few broken ribs because of its movements and bruises everywhere on her now huge stomach. I was getting more like Edward every day. Worried about her life. But every time I try to talk about it she gets upset which causes the fetus to move and cause Bella to be in pain. So I just stopped talking about it. But it still worried me.

Riley and I have some romantic time when we're on a quick hunting trip when it gets to be too much to be around Bella and around the house. I like the alone time with him, it's nice. I also like being with the family. But it can be really tense at times.

Today I was wearing light grey skinny jeans with a moss green short sleeve dressy shirt with black linings and a pair of black boots. I totally loved my wardrobe and had Alice to thank for it. My hair was down in it's usually curly ringlets down my back and past my hips.

During the middle of our day, while I was reading a book that I had grabbed from their many books, I hear a motorcycle coming up from the long drive way. I hear it from miles away_. 'Didn't Jacob have a motorcycle?' _ I thought to myself. My human life was a bit foggy since my human eyes weren't like they are now. I hear the bike stop in front of the house a few minutes later. I could smell wet dog from outside the house and it made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. _'Oh my god.' _

The scent smelt so revolting. "Smells gross, doesn't it Celia?" I hear Emmett's voice to the front of me. "Yes." I responded but looking to the door way for when the person came up. I had a feeling that it was Jacob. Carlisle went downstairs to greet said person. "Is it true?" I hear a voice. _'Yup, definitely Jacob.' _I sighed mentally, knowing this would rise trouble and cause Bella discomfort.

"Jacob that you?" Bella called out. _'Great, now he's going to come in here.'_ I didn't really like Jacob to begin with and now that I'm a vampire, I can say I didn't like him even more so. I was bound to ignore him like I can with everyone but with his scent it was really hard. I was beginning to read my book again while he came to the living room. Rosalie was standing in front of Bella, like a guard, with Edward behind the couch.

Rosalie was staring, no more like glaring at Jacob. I could tell why. "Glad you came." Bella's voice came out. Jacob was still trying to see behind Rosalie to see Bella. I was sitting next to Alice in the chairs with Riley behind me, leaning against the wall. Jacob had tried to closer to Bella but Rosalie stepped towards him to make him stop, "Close enough." "What's your problem?" Jacob demanded.

Before thins could get heated Bella interrupted. "Rose, it's okay." She let Jacob side step her and knowing her, she would have loved it to rip him to shreds if she could. I wouldn't have minded either if it would get rid of his scent.

He saw Bella and how bad she looked. "You look terrible." If only he knew. "Yea, nice to see you too." I went back to reading my book a bit more, not really paying attention to what was happening. I heard Jacob growl, "You did this." His voice made me look up as he tried to go after Edward. Before he could though Emmett held Jacob back with one arm on his shoulder. "We didn't even know it was possible," Carlisle tried to defuse the tension, but it wasn't working.

I sighed, this is what exactly what I planed would happen if he knew. "What is it?" "We're not sure. Needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac." Alice decides to talk. "I can't see it either. And I can't see Bella's future anymore." Jacob hasn't noticed me yet, which shocked me. "We have been searching legends but there isn't much to go on. We do know that its strong and fast growing."

Jacob looked like he didn't know what to do, "Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her." Rosalie looked really mad and so did Bella. "This is none of you business, dog." She said firmly. "Rose." Esme scolded her for the 'dog' term. _'Well he sure does smell like one.'_ "All this fighting isn't good for Bella." "The fetus isn't good for Bella." Alice said fiercely. "Say the word Alice. Baby. It's just a little baby." Rosalie said.

Jasper stepped closer to Alice, "Possibly." And that's all he said. It went quite for a while. "Carlisle, you gotta do something." I decided to but in at this moment. "It isn't your decision, Jacob." He turned to look at me in shock. And then outrage. "You're a vampire!" Jacob practically shouted. He looked around the Cullen's. "You broke the treaty!" I had to stop his outburst before his voice disturbed Bella anymore. "Techniquely, no they didn't because Riley changed me. And Techniquely, Riley isn't a Cullen. So the treaty doesn't abide to him."

I could see Jacob tensing up for a fight. He stepped towards me, Riley growled at him, getting ready to fight him while Jacob baring his teeth. I stood up from my seat glaring at Jacob as hard as I can. "Do you really want to do that Jacob? You know how strong newborns are." I said in a low voice. Making sure that Bella wouldn't hear anything so she wouldn't get any more upset.

I remembered how Bella told me that a newborn from the newborn army had crushed his right half of his body. And I'm only about a month into my newborn life, so I could totally kick his ass if needed. I guess he decided to re-think his choices and stepped down. I relax my posture and sat back down in the seat. I could feel Riley's hand on my shoulder but he was still tense.

"No." I hear Bella's voice come out. I guess talking about earlier. He turned to look at her, "It's not his decision," Totally backing me up on what I had said. "It's not any of yours." Edward said, "Jacob I need to talk to you." Edward walked out first, like he walked with me. _'I guess he was going to ask him to help convince Bella also.' _ Jacob took a glance around the room with a hard glare and followed after Edward.

I couldn't hear them as well since the probably left the house and a few meters. _'Smart.' _"Very nice Celia." Emmett started. I looked at him to see what he was talking about. "You were very intimidating. Didn't expect you to sound that way." Emmett congratulated me. I smiled, "Thanks." I said a bit sarcastically. He smiled back.

I guess Edward and Jacob were done talking because Jacob had some inside. He walked into the living room. Alice and Jasper left before we did and into their room. Riley and I followed suit when we heard Jacob coming into the house. We didn't want to be around Jacob anymore. His scent really bothered us.

After a few more minutes I couldn't smell Jacob anymore in the house. I sighed in relief. I mean Jacob is okay when he wants to be sometimes, it's just his scent that really gets to me. I could hear he frustratingly kick his bike so hard that it flow a few feet away from him and shift into his wolf form. Lord knows where he's going.

I couldn't imagine what Jacob was going through, and I didn't want to because I was happy and didn't want to be sad. How the girl that you love is going to die because of a baby that was his mortal enemy was killing her. _'Poor Jacob.' _I sympathized for him. I could faintly hear a wolf cry.

I busied myself around the house with Riley a bit. For a while nothing really out of the ordinary happened. Everything went back to be before Jacob had came over. I could hear rustling in the trees not far from the house. I went to go look out the window. Riley had gone to be with the boys for a little brotherly time. I didn't see anyone yet; I was beginning to think it was my imagination.

I went downstairs because I heard the rustling sound again. I looked at Edward because he was their too. _'I hear something outside.' _I sent to him mentally. He nodded and went outside on the balcony. I could smell Jacob's scent when Edward opened the door. But the strange thing was that there was another scent just like his outside as well. A few seconds later I smelt a third on just like Jacob's when Edward opened the door again to come inside.

When he did, he let everyone know what was happening. The wolves were going to attack Bella. They apparently thought that the fetus was an abomination. I didn't really agree nor disagree. Emmett was saying we should fight back immediately before they had a chance to. Edward and Carlisle declined the action. Edward, because we had three of the shape shifters on our side. I was a bit nervous about it. But the more people to protect Bella the better. So I, of course was on the wagon with Edward then everyone agreed afterwards.

Jacob came into the house to give us the plan that the pack had made. Leah had joined Jacob who had Seth. "Sam's lost the element of surprise and he doesn't want to on outnumbered. So he's not going to come at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity." Jacob finished. I sighed. Emmett decided to put in his two cents, "He'll won't get through without a fight." He smirked.

"No fights." Carlisle said softly, all ways the pacifist. "We won't be the ones to break the treaty." "The treaty is void." Jacob said loudly. "At least in Sam's mind." "Not in ours." Esme said softly. "Carlisle, no one has hunted for weeks." Emmett pointed out a big problem. "We'll make due." Esme said. "You've done us a great service Jacob. Thank you." Carlisle said to Jacob.

That was that. But it had me thinking, _'No hunting till something happens. And who knows when that's going to be.' _It was a bad time to be a newborn right now.

* * *

**Review Please! Tell me what you think! I await your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Hope you guess enjoy all of these chapters! Review!**

* * *

Everyone's eyes started to go black about a few days later. I had to take out my contacts since I couldn't stand to wear them anymore. It also didn't help that I was an irritated newborn and couldn't feed. So I just left them out and didn't see Bella a whole lot anymore. I also made sure that I had a window opened in my room to keep air circulating.

I was a bit nervous about staying here. But I was reassured by everyone that nothing would happen. I still doubted them.

When Edward wasn't looking over Bella then he was researching. Trying to look for a way to know what was going to happen. But I think he was psyching himself out with all of those photos he see on the internet.

Esme had asked me to help make meals for Jacob, Seth and Leah. I didn't really mind, I rather enjoyed help making the food. Esme said she was making it because she was grateful at what they were doing and even offered them beds to sleep on when they got tired. I wasn't really surprised when Leah didn't accept them. She made it bluntly obvious that she doesn't like vampires. She could at least be courteous enough to accept the food. We didn't have to make it for them.

Carlisle started to take x-rays of Bella's stomach area to see what had been broken by the baby. It wasn't pretty. More and more bones are getting broken. Like her ribs. Most of them are broken. But luckily the haven't been punctured. Yet. Anyways.

Riley has been having more trouble with the no hunting thing than I am, since I like to push myself before we had come here. During that one month I had forced myself to not drink as much. But the new born came out every once in a while. When it did I had to be outside and take a breather. The scent of the shape shifters helps moderately. They covered up Bella's scent. I would rather smell their scent than attack my sister in a blind rampage.

Carlisle had heart breaking news. The fetus wasn't compatible with Bella's body. It was growing to quickly and wasn't allowing her to have the nutrients she needs to survive. At the rate it was going, her heart would give out before she could deliver. It really shook me up about it.

Edward was beyond upset when Bella still wouldn't have an abortion. I see why. I wouldn't want to be in his position. But I was partially in his position. I would lose my sister. That thought made me so sad that I couldn't even look at her anymore.

The boys were watching a foot ball game that was on that night. I was reading yet another book since I refused to look at Bella. I was trying to distract myself so I wouldn't have to think about her dying. Riley was sitting next to me on the couch and was rubbing my shoulder with his hand. I could hear Bella shuffling on the couch, trying to get warm.

"You cold?" I heard Edward say. I hear Bella nodding around the pillow. "I got it." Jacob said and scooted closer to her. Jacob had become her personal space heater. It was the only way she would be warm quickly. She looked even worse than she did a few days ago. She did look like the walking dead now. The fetus still wasn't accepting the food and it was frustrating everyone.

The sounds Bella made when she was practically throwing up made me want to get sick. "We need to find a way to get food into her system." Esme stated the obvious. "If I could only see the fetus-," Alice said but Rosalie corrected her. "Baby." "Maybe I could figure out what it wants." But it was hopeless because she couldn't see.

Edwards voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "I think you might be right." He directed it towards Jacob. But he didn't say anything. "Jacob just had an idea." He huffed a bit, "It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment." "What were you thinking?" Carlisle asked, I was curious too. "That it's probably looking for somebody to sink its teeth into."

'_That's a great idea.' _ Now that I think about it, the fetus could also be part vampire because Edward is a vampire. "He's thirsty." I hear Bella say weakly which made me flinch a little. "I know the feeling." Emmett said. Riley grunted in response. I rubbed the top of his thigh in reassurance. "If it's craving than it's not going to want animal blood." Edward looked at Carlisle who responded. "I have O negative laid aside for Bella."

They were actually going with it. "Walk with me." Alice told Jasper because he had a look on his face that said that he might lose it. I stood up as well. I knew I wasn't capable to resist it. "That means us too." I looked at Riley while saying it. He nodded his hand in understanding and grabbed my hand. We followed Alice and Jasper who went outside on the balcony. Emmett had joined us too. We were all waiting for the okay to come back inside. Truth is? I might not go back inside.

All of us chatted. Talking randomly about different things. The boys were talking about the game that was on and Alice and I talked about some clothes she had already ordered. It turned out that the blood idea worked. Bella looked a bit better, not as death like. Which made me happy.

The next morning Bella was talking to Charlie over the phone. She was telling him how she has to go to a medical center over in Switzerland. I can hear everything that's going on because I'm sitting beside her and also my hearing makes it better. Bella was upset about lying to Charlie about this. But it was to keep him safe. He didn't know that I was here at all.

I smelled Edwards scent which meant he was at the doorway. I got up to leave but I gave Bella a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, although I was very super gentle about it. I let them have their moment. I went up to Riley and I's room to see that he was watching TV.

I scoffed playfully, "What? You can't watch TV in the living room?" I asked He chuckled while I sat on the couch that was in front of the TV. Riley kissed my covered shoulder, making me smile. I was wearing a three quarter length dark purple shirt with black skinny jeans. My hair still in its natural curly way. Riley's eyes were black because he hasn't been drinking any kind of blood and were thirsty.

"How you holding up?" He asked me. Riley entangled his fingers into my hair. I sighed for the feeling of his fingers going through my hair. I loved it. "I'm holding, it's a bit difficult but I'm determined." He smiled at my answer. "That's my girl." He said lowly and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him. I wondered how I could have gotten so lucky. I had gotten lucky by being with Riley and the Family but unlucky with the Bella situation. I wasn't going to bring down my spirits now that I'm with Riley. I kissed him on his temple and snuggled up to him. I watched the game even though I wasn't really into it. But I enjoyed my time with Riley.

After a while Carlisle had called a family meeting. We were discussing hunting now. _'Oh hunting, how I've missed it.'_ A group was going to go which concise of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Riley. They had tried to get me to go but I had declined.

"Celia you should come as well." Carlisle said to me. "No," I shook my head. Edward and Bella tried to convince me to go but I held my ground. "When you guys go to hunt what if the wolves decide to strike then? You would need my strength to help fend them off." "Then what if they don't? What if it happens again?" Edward asked me. "If they do attack later on then some of us would have more strength to fight them off."

I knew I held a good argument. So it turns out I wouldn't go, that I would stay. The hunting group left that night. Riley gave me a goodbye kiss. "Be safe." I told him before he left. I was worrying about him. If he would get attacked. Chances were a bit slim though, seeing if the wolves would take this opportunity to strike. Jacob had a plan to devise the wolves so that the others could get away to hunt. It was brilliant.

Rosalie, Alice, Bella and I were talking about names. They helped Bella to get out of her chair when Jacob walked in with Edward following him. "Hey," she paused, "You okay." "Yea, not like I'm the one carrying a demon." I closed my eyes, _'Why to destroy the mood, Jacob.'_ "This is pretty important decision Bella," Rosalie said. "Why don't you tell Jacob what you decided." She added. I smiled at the thought.

Jacob looked at Edward in question and turned back to Bella, "What now?" I could see that Edward had a smirk on his face. "Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names." He said. "She hates them." Bella added weakly. "Well then I'm on your side no matter what you picked." Jacob said. I chuckled.

"There not that bad." Bella said talking to Rose. "If it's a boy, EJ… Edward Jacob." She said looking at Jacob. "Okay, Fine, that one's not awful." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you tell them the girls' name?" She asked. "I was playing around our moms' names Renee and Esme. And I was thinking Renesmee."

Bella looked at Jacob for what he had to say about the names. I admitted that the girl one was kind of out there. It was really unusual. "R-Renesmee" Jacob stuttered. Edward snorted. I even laughed a bit because Jacob's face was priceless. "Too weird?" Bella asked. "Umm." Jacob started but Edward took over for him. "No, it's not too weird. It's beautiful. And it's unique. It certainly fits the situation." "I couldn't agree more." I voiced my thoughts. Bella smiled at me and I smiled back at her warmly. "I like Renesmee." Edward said.

Rosalie grabbed Bella's cup of Human blood to hand to her. "He likes it." She whispered to Rose and she rolled her eyes. Bella accidently dropped the cup but she tried to catch it but she broke her back. She fell to her knees first then almost onto her head but Edward catched her head before it hit the ground. The cup of blood busted when it feel to the ground, leaving the blood all on the floor. I just watched it and stopped breathing right away. I also clutched the seat I was sitting on and broke it.

They were going to give her a c-section. Edward, Jacob and Rosalie had taken her away already but I could still hear them. Alice had immediately rushed over to me and forced me outside. I went without a struggle. I took a big breathe once I hit outside. Alice went back inside to help give orders when she was on the phone with Carlisle.

I then heard a struggle and saw that Rosalie had a wild look in her eyes. She had lost control. She came outside with me and took a deep breath. Once she calmed down enough she looked at me, "How are you holding up, Celia?" I chuckled a bit, "I think I should be asking you that." "I'm fine." She said with a small smile. Rosalie went back inside after a little while later for the baby and I followed her inside. I was just going to hold my breath.

I heard something in the other room but I couldn't make it out. I was too busy making sure I wasn't going to breathe. "Alice! Jasper! Celia!" I hear Edward yell and I rushed to the sound of his voice. All four of us walked out of the house through the front door. Edward told us about the wolves coming. _'I knew it.'_

We all walked down the steps and down the steps and stood next to each other. The wolves made themselves known around the trees. There were a lot of them. We were outnumbered. "Were outnumbered." Jasper voiced my thoughts. "By a lot." Alice finished. "I won't let them hurt my family." Edward said. Then all hell broke lose from then.

* * *

**Yay or Nay? Hope you enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here's Chapter 8! Whoop whoop! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'_You got that right.' _I thought. They were growling at us for a moment till they leapt forwards and charged. I rushed towards the wolves and tried to hold them back. I didn't wasn't to hurt them all that much, just to throw them back.

But my newborn strength made it impossible not to hurt them. I grabbed one that was charging me around the neck, I didn't know who was it from the pack but I didn't really care at the moment. I throw him quite far and watch him hit the ground with a thud and a whine. I quickly turned to a next wolf that was baring its teeth at me. It tried to bite one of my arms but I quickly punched it mouth with all of my force.

I didn't have enough time to react to the next wolf that had gotten me to the ground. Next thing I know, the wolf that had me pinned down is thrown off of me by Riley. Riley growled at it and it growled back. Another was coming in from his left but intercepted it, knocked it down and threw it away from us.

I had noticed that Esme, Carlisle and Emmett had come back as well. We continued to fight together, protecting each other from the wolves. The wolves had gotten to surround us. All we could do know was to punch or throw them back to keep them out of the house. Riley was standing almost in front of me, trying to protect me.

Then all of a sudden Jacob came flying out of the house landing in front Riley, Seth and I. I took a step back because I wasn't expecting it. He ran in front of us all in front of what I was sure was Sam, "Stop!" Jacob shouted. "It's over!" Sam tried to get us by side tracking Jacob but Jacob followed him. "If you kill her you kill me!" _'Wait? Did he do what I think he did?' _

Then Sam attacked Jacob but he flipped over the Cullen's, shifted in the air and landed on the bushes. Edward and Carlisle made way for him to get through. All there was; was growling of the wolves. Jacob's wolf went to stand in front of Sam's wolf. I was guessing that they were communicating.

"Jacob imprinted." Edward said aloud, translating what they were saying. _'So my question was confirmed.'_ I thought. I bit back a sigh. I was a bit angry that he imprinted on my niece though.

All I could hear was growling. "They can't hurt her." Edward continued. More growling. "Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed." _'Well that's good news.' _I felt relieved but still mad at Jacob. More growling. "It's there most absolute law." After Edward said that Sam began to back away and the rest followed.

I was feeling many emotions at once. But I guessed that Edward felt them more so than I. After I knew that they had left I turned to the others. "Well I guess it's safe to hunt freely now." They all turned to face me. "Who's with me?" Alice came up and wrapped her arm around mine and started to walk to the forest. I knew that Jasper was going with us because of Alice. I turned back to see Edward was still standing there.

"Come on Edward!" I shouted, "I'll race ya!" I saw that his face was in a smile. "Sure." He said. I knew that he was the fastest one in the Cullen clan but I was still a newborn that still had the superior strength and speed. Edward vampire sped towards me and I got into a crouching position. Jasper set us of by counting down to three. I could see that the others were still here. "Prepare to eat my dust." I told Edward. I hear Emmett's booming laugh surround the whole area. "Whatever you say Celia."

After Jasper said three I shot of faster than the bullet. I ran to hard and I pushed myself to be faster.

We had decided just before we shot off that we would meet at a clearing that Edward decided. I knew where it was at so I headed towards there. I could feel and smell Edward but I couldn't see him.

I had won. I waited for about 13 seconds when he got there. He said congratulations and left to go start hunting. I was super hunger and was ready to hunt. I had grabbed a total of 3 bears, 2 panthers and a bobcat. Also a few deer's. I was so stuffed and felt so satisfied.

We went back to the house to see that it was almost sun rise. Edward wanted to get back to Bella as well as me. I also wanted to see my niece and Riley. We had to wait three days. Or so we thought.

All the girls held little Renesmee and so did Edward. She slept in Rose's, Esme's, Edward's and I's arms. She was such a precious little thing. And she was utterly gorgeous. She had Edwards face but when she opened her eyes, you could immediately tell she was part Swan. She had the brown eyes of the Swan family. A deep dark chocolate. The ones the Bella and I inherited from Charlie. You could also tell she was getting some little ringlets on the top of her little head. Also from the Swan family.

Alice and Rosalie changed and cleaned Bella up a bit. I couldn't wait for her to wake up. I bet she couldn't wait to find to meet Renesmee. And it was definitely the other way around. Riley even held Renesmee a few times.

We could hear Bella's heart beat during the whole changing process. _'I wonder if Riley heard mine when I was changed.' _I wondered. Edward didn't leave the room that Bella was in.

But on the second day her heart was beating faster as if trying to stop the venom from spreading. I didn't know what was happening but after a while of it beating so rapidly then it stopped.

I knew that Bella was done with the change. Everyone was looking at each other. Wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

**Question: Should I make another story but have it be placed in for Breaking dawn Part 2. Like another Sequel or just keep it going.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday because it was my birthday! Excited for this chapter! I know I am! I need a little help coming up for a gift for Celia. Read below to see more. **

* * *

Edward was taking Bella hunting before she met Renesmee so that she wasn't tempted by her blood. I had a feeling that they would be a while, which was fine with everyone else. We all adored her. Alice even said she would be the most spoiled half vampire in the world, which I totally agreed to.

After a while from her birth she started to show what her gift was. When she physically touched you, which her palm or something, she could show you what she was thinking. It was rather amazing because she all showed us what she remembers of Bella. It's how Renesmee communicates. I found it a very interesting way to communicate, because she could show her feelings in them too. It made it very easy at what she wanted.

We all heard Edward and Bella come back after her hunt. Jacob had wanted to go outside for Bella to get a whiff of him before she actually met Renesmee. Which he had nicknamed her 'Nessie', I had a feeling that Bella might not like it though.

Jacob came back in soon with Edward and Bella following. I could smell her scent coming in the house. I stopped using the contacts since Bella was changed since it probably wouldn't freak her out anymore because she has the same eyes as me…mostly. The whole family was surrounded by Rosalie who held Renesmee. Riley was next to me with his arm around my shoulder, holding me to his chest. I was guessing that Jacob hadn't told Bella that he imprinted on her daughter.

Everyone started to turn around to face them, "Welcome to the family." Esme greeted. "You look amazing Bella." Alice complimented her. When Bella looked at me, I smiled at her and she smiled back. I could tell she looked happy. _'But she won't be when she finds out what Jacob did.' _"Someone's been waiting to you." Carlisle said.

"Rose," Edward said which caused her to turn around and show Renesmee to Bella. Bella looked in a trance. Rosalie passed Renesmee to Bella. She held her gently and Renesmee called out in glee. She reached her tiny hand to Bella's face and placed her palm on it. No doubt showing her what she showed the rest of us.

"What was that?" She said quietly. "She showed you the first memories she has of you." Edward said in pride. "Showed me how?" Bella asked. I thought it was obvious. Edward chuckled, "How do I hear thoughts? How Alice see the future?" He paused for a second. "She's gifted." "I've only been out for two days?" Bella questioned Carlisle. "Her growth rate is impressident."(Don't know what he actually said.)

"Alright," Jacob had side stepped Rose to reach Renesmee, "That's enough experimenting for one day." He made a grab for the baby girl. "Jacob," Edward called out to stop Jacob, "She's doing great." Jacob still pursued. "Yea, well, let's not push it though." When he almost got to the baby, Bella looked at him in caution. "What's your problem?" She asked.

Rosalie looked elated, "Oh, do tell her Jacob." "This should be good." Emmett voiced my thoughts completely. I could feel Riley's chest vibrate when he chuckled. I glanced up at him to see his beautiful face. Riley was smirking just like Emmett was. Mischievous like. "Hold on a second. Bella." Edward took the baby from Bella's arms and held her. Bella turned to Jacob fully determined to get an answer.

"Look," Jacob started out in a strong voice. "It's a wolf thing." He ended with his voice cracking. I could help but smirk at the scene in front of me. "What's a wolf thing?" Bella said forcefully. But I think she already knew what he meant but wanted him to say it out loud. Jacob glanced at Rosalie, possibly for help, but she just walked towards Renesmee. He had to face Bella on his own.

"Um, you know we have no control over this. And we can't choose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think it does, Bella, I promise." Jacob said in a worried voice. I would be worried to if I had to face a mad fresh newborn. Bella bared her teeth in a snarl and was deathly glaring at Jacob now. "Take Renesmee out of the room." She said forcefully. Jacob moaned. Edward tried to console her but I knew he was secretly wanted her to beat him to the ground. "Edward don't touch me right now, I don't want to hurt you." Jacob looked nervous then.

Next thing I knew, Jacob was being dragged out of the house by Bella. We all followed her out of the house as she threw Jacob of the porch and onto the ground about a meter or two away.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER?!" Bella yelled at Jacob. "It wasn't my choice." Jacob tried to reason. "She's a baby!" she yelled. "It's not like that. You think Edward would let me live if it was?" Jacob said in a calm voice. "Still debating it." Edward said to us.

I was standing next Riley who was next to Carlisle and Esme. Esme was closest to Edward who was leaning on the railing. Alice and Jasper were on the other side of the porch and Emmett was in the door way leaning on the door frame. I was also near Emmett. Bella was near the steps in a stance ready to attack.

"I've held her once! ONE TIME JACOB!" She roared and as Bella was talking she was walking down the steps to Jacob. "And already you think you have some moronic wolf-y claim on her." She paused for what he had to say. Jacob shook his head a bit but went unnoticed by Bella. "She's mine!" She then hit him in the mid-section which caused him to go to the ground but he immediately got back up to face Bella again.

Edward chuckled at Jacob getting hit. I didn't know whether to smile or not because I didn't know what to do. Bella stalked towards Jacob again, not done with her punishment but two wolves had came up and started to growl. "Its fine, Leah." Jacob assured the silver wolf.

"You're going to stay away from her." Bella said forcefully. _'She must be really upset.' _"You know I can't do that." Jacob said, but was the wrong thing to say. She got angry and punched him again, but this time he went flying into the dirt near some trees about a few meters away.

The wolves growled at what Bella did. "Stop her Edward." Esme told Edward, hoping that he would make her stop. "He said its fine." Edward said. _'He did say it was fine.' _"She's amazing right?" Edward asked us. I sighed a bit and went back to the scene that was right in front of me.

Jacob got up a bit slower than the last time with the wolves flanking his side to protect him if another attack came, which it probably would. "Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me three days ago?" Jacob asked, _'What does that have to do with anything?' _"That's gone now right?"

Immediately, Bella said; "Long gone." "Because it was her." Jacob said with a completely serious face. "From the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there." I bit back a groan, knowing what was going to happen. _'He just sunk his own battle ship.' _"Nessie?" Bella questioned in a louder voice. "You nicknamed my daughter after the Lochness monster?!" She roared again. Jacob gasped realizing his mistake and took a little step back. Bella step forward about to leap at Jacob but Seth had gotten to her first to stop her attack.

Bella, not thinking about what she was doing, grabbed Seth and sent him flying into a tree. He hit the tree really hard, you could even hear something snap. Seth was whining a bit at the pain. Jacob and Leah both went over to Seth. "Seth you okay." All he did was whine and tree to use his other arm to get up. Carlisle tried to go over their but Esme held him back just in case he got hurt. Seth whined again, "Seth, I'm sorry." Bella said in a hurt voice.

Seth finally got up on his other three legs but held his other paw off the ground so he doesn't hurt it even more. "He'll be alright." Jacob confirmed. That was a total relief. Leah had gone to Seth's side so he could lean his weight onto her and not on his hurt paw. Jacob had turned back to Bella, "Bella," He was cautiously walking towards her. "You know me. Better than anyone. All I want is for Nes-"Jacob started to say but Bella glared at him. "**Renesmee **to be safe. Happy."

Bella was trying to control her anger and her Jacob out. "Look, nothing ever made since before. You, me any of it." Jacob was standing in front of her now. "And now I understand why. This was the reason."

Bella huffed and nodded. I couldn't believe that it was resolved so quickly but was glad that it was. Seth had shifted into his human form to let Carlisle see his shoulder, although it was almost healed completely. Now that everything was over with, Alice and I can show Bella her birthday present that we want to give to her.

* * *

**As I said eairler, I need help for a name for a gift for Celia. Celia notices everything and knows certain things about the people around her just by looking at them. I need a name for it, I don't know what it's called. If you could tell me what it is I will be completely greatful.**

** I didn't want her to have a power that someone already has, so I made something that was more subtle. Celia can also tell some things about a persons past and what their like just by a glance.**

**I don't want to put that all in their so I wanted to shorten it up but I don't know what to call it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I was busy Thursday and Friday and I don't update on weekends. I will try to write out the chapters before hand and such so I could post them without trying to write it the day off. I will also be in school next mondy, so yea, it sucks. **

* * *

Before we decided to show Bella her present the rest of the family and I decided to go hunting again. I caught two bears, a cougar and a bob cat. It was fantastic and I was full. The family made it back to the house after about two or three hours. The light was on in the house but dim. We were laughing about what Emmett said.

Alice opened up both doors and danced in. Everyone one followed her in the house. I saw that Jacob was on the couch sleeping but woke up when we walked in. Rosalie was holding Renesmee with Bella and Edward beside her. Alice and I walked up to Bella, "Happy Birthday." Alice and I said at the same time. Bella looked confused. "I stopped ageing three days ago.""Well were celebrating anyways. So suck it up."

I smiled at the thought of her gift; I couldn't wait for her to see what it was. Alice held out the key to Bella to take. She took it hesitantly, wondering if it was going to do anything to her. We told her it was a surprise and for her to follow us. Edward coaxing her to follow helped too. He already knew what the present was.

It was a little cottage that Esme found not far from the Cullen house, maybe 10 miles at minimum. Esme refurbished it with the girls help and a bit of the boys muscle. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I chose what decorations to put in the house and decided to put the Isle Esme theme in their bedroom. In my opinion it was beautiful and completely cute. It would definitely suit their life with Renesmee. There were already ready clothes and books and other necessities. Resnesmee's room was already set up and looked beyond perfect.

We used our enhanced speed for most of the trip but walked the rest of the way when we got closer. It was hidden in trees and bushed and was totally secluded. "Still hate surprises. That hasn't changed." Bella said. "You'll love this one." Alice said happily. "Completely." I said. Alice had covered her eyes but I doubt that would change anything. She could probably see the lamp lights that were around the house.

"Welcome home!" Alice said, taking her hands of Bella's eyes. I stood beside Alice and looked at the beautiful little cottage. "We thought you guys would like a place of your own." I said. Bella looked extremely happy. "What do you think?" Edward asked. "I think it's perfect." She said happily. I beamed with joy. _'I knew she would love it.'_

"Go inside." Alice said. Bella looked at us in thanks while she and Edward walked towards the little cottage. It looked like they belonged there, walking towards the house. Alice chuckled, "Have fun." I giggled at her words. When they walked into the house, we left to give them some privacy because I think we both knew what was bound to go on when they found their room. So we left before we could hear anything happen.

We made it back to the house in a few minutes. We walked back to the house and went our separate ways. I took in a deep, un-needed breathe to find that Riley was in our room while we stayed here. I smiled and walked up the stairs at a normal rate. I opened the door and walked into our room to see that Riley was on the couch and was reading a book.

He looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Riley set the book down and patted at his lap for me to sit. I rolled my eyes playfully, walked over and sat down on his lap. I sat down sideways so that I could still see his face. He put his arms around my waist and held me too him as if protecting me from evil.

And I loved it. It made me feel safe in if there wasn't any danger. I put my arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck. Riley placed a soft kiss on my head trailed it down my face starting with my temple and ending with my lips. It was a sweet and soft kiss. It made me feel light headed and have butterflies in my stomach. We didn't break away for probably a good five minutes.

But when we did we were panting. Not because to breathe but because it left us breathless. I smiled happily. I felt as if I was in dream land and I definitely didn't want to wake up. "Did you ever think about going back out their?" I looked up at Riley in confusion at his question. "Out where?" "Back into the world. Travel again."

"To be honest? No, not really. Haven't had the time too." I said to him. He nodded, "Now you have the time to think about it, Celia." "We have forever to do so Riley. But I think I know where you're getting at. To be alone for a while without the family." He nodded. I thought it was a pretty good idea. I mean, I missed being alone with Riley and so but I like having interaction with the family.

"Well where did you want to go first?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking about England." "England?" I said. "What made you think about England?" I asked, I didn't even think about another country. "I've always wanted to go to were the English people have their tea." Riley said in a foax English accent that made me giggle. "Plus the weather is a lot like Forks, so that we would be able to go outside during the day." He had a very good point. It would be great to go out in the day time and not the night time. I didn't like feeling like those stereotypical vampires.

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Now we just got to get tickets and other things and talk with it with the family." Riley nodded his head and got up. I lifted my arms up for him to pull me up. He chuckled at me but helped me up. He pulled me close to him. So close that our bodies were touching and our noses were touching too.

"I love you, Celia." He murmured against my lips. "I love you too, Riley." I murmured against his too before I kissed him on the lips. Riley happily responded to it, he wrapped his arms tight against my waist to hold me to him while I wrapped my arms around his next but not to tightly so that I wouldn't hurt him.

~TIME SKIP~

It was morning now. During the night time, Riley and I talked to the Cullen's about us leaving again to travel. They were a bit sad by it and all but they were for us to go on our own for a while. We promised we would visit every couple of months. We had started to pack after the talk and were done by the time the sun had come up.

I was getting more excited by the minute. I mean, its England! I've always wanted to go to England! I was day dreaming about how our time there would be. Alice had already gotten our tickets to go. She was a god send, I swear.

All I had to do was tell Bella about it. She won't be happy, I know that for sure but I'm sure she'll come around. She'll be distracted by the new life of motherhood. I'm sure she'll miss me like I will her.

I was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark navy blue dressy shirt that went a quarter way down my arm. My long curls where over one of my shoulders and down my front side. I was wearing navy blue flat boots and had on a few accessories to tie the outfit together.

We were waiting for the newlyweds to arrive from the cottage, but it might not be for a while. A very long while. Jacob was here also watching over Renesmee like a hawk while Rosalie was playing with her. It was a shock to me when Bella and Edward had come up to the house and made their way to where we were sitting at.

'_They're done already?'_ Emmett voiced my thoughts, "Wooow, done already?" He teased them. I smiled and chuckled quietly. "Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked, dodging Emmett's question. "Blonde stole her." Jacob said, still looking out the window. "Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett asked again. Teasing them. "Emmett? No" Bella said. I giggled at them.

Before anything else could be said, the phone ringed on the table in front of me. We all looked at it. I knew that it was Charlie and I had a pretty good idea that Bella knew too. She walked forward a bit, looking sad and upset. "Is that Charlie?" I was upset too. I mean, I couldn't tell him that I knew about Bella being 'sick', hell he didn't even know where I was or that I was here!

"He's been calling twice a day." Edward said. "He's in pretty rough shape." Jacob put in as well. _'Way to make her feel even worse, Jacob.'_ I thought bitterly. I was torn up inside. I felt incredibly guilty that he couldn't reach me in any way possible. I could only reach him. "Eventually, we would have to tell him that you didn't make it." Carlisle said. "He needs to mourn, Bella." Edward said. Trying to make it better. The phone kept on ringing.

She looked reluctant to do so but, "Okay, we'll do it tomorrow." Bella said. Emmett got up from his chair, "I'm gonna miss this place." "We'll come back. We always do." Carlisle said. I knew that once they said that Bella was dead that they had to move. They couldn't jeopardize Bella being seen by someone.

"Wait…" Jacobs voiced out. "Nobody said anything about leaving." He finished. I spoke up, "We can't risk anyone seeing Bella." Jacob looked at me with an unreadable look on his face. Carlisle backed me up, "Celia's right. Once people believe that Bella is dead, we can't risk anyone seeing her."

Jacob was taking this pretty hard. "So you're just going to disappear?" He asked but already knew the answer. "Jacob we don't have another choice." Edward said. With that Jacob left, I don't know where he's going but he left.

I had to tell Bella about Riley and me leaving for England tonight. I know that it was last minute but it was really the only time that we could. I asked if I could talk to her in private. Bella agreed and followed me out into a clearing that was out of the hearing ranges of the Cullen's. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Okay don't be mad at me or Riley," I started out. Bella looked at me in confusion. "Why would I be mad at you?" She asked cautiously. "Well," I dragged out. "Celia, spit it out." She said forcefully. "Riley and I are going to Europe tonight." I said fastly but I knew she heard it. Bella froze and looked like a statue. "Bella?" I asked and cautiously went up to her. That's when she exploded.

"What?!" She practically screamed. I winced and gave her a weak smile in return. "I didn't get to spend any time with you and your leaving tonight?!" "Yea?" I said in almost a question. I was pretty scared, mainly because she was a fresh new born and probably a bit more stronger than I am. "Why do you have to leave tonight? Can't you leave another time? After I spend time with my baby sister."

Bella was sounding desperate and sad. I sighed, "It's really the only time. Alice had gotten lucky about the tickets. We'd be stupid not to go tonight." She looked defeated, looking like she wanted to cry. I grabbed her shoulders in a comforting way, "But, Hey, we'll visit. Every couple of months. You won't miss us that much." I said. "I already miss you now." She said glumly and pulled me into a tight hug. It didn't hurt that much since I hugged her back as tightly. "You'll be okay, you'll be so distracted by motherhood and being a wife that you won't have time to miss me." I told her.

She cracked a little smile, "Yea, I guess." I had a good Idea then, "We can spend the rest of my time here together. If you want to." I said. "Of course I want to." Bella said. With that we both headed back to the house and were spending all the time we had together. We talked and talked for hours, literally. We talked until they went to their home and took little Renesmee with them.

I had already said my goodbyes to all of the Cullen's. Riley and I left for the airport with Alice and Jasper with us. They were going to take the car back once they dropped us off. I was going to miss them all, so much. We had boarded the plane smoothly and the flight was alright too.

About 17 hours later we had arrived in England. I was beyond excited.

* * *

**Watcha think?! Yay or Nay? Review Please!**

**Also for my Grown Ups readers, I did delete that story but I plan on re-writing the whole thing. I don't like how I setted it up and I don't like the characters name. Sorry. I don't know when I will be able to get started on it, if you read the top part again, I will be starting school. Soo, yea, sorry again. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope that posting more chapters will help you forgive me... :) So here's chapter 11!**

* * *

Riley and I had got our bags and stuff. We had a rental car ready for us to go. I was super excited that I would be in England. It was raining outside and was cloudy. It reminded me of Forks. Which I loved. Riley drove us to the house that we were staying in. It was outside of the city and had some fauna for us to eat. It was a breathe taking house. It was like the one in Canada but had a different structure. It had the same qualities but had different furnishings and things like that.

We had unpacked and hunted for most of the time. It was night time here but apparently in forks it was morning. Bella had called, sounding frantic. She said that Jacob had told Charlie the secret. I was beginning to freak out. I knew that the Volturi let Bella off with a warning and a demand for her change but with Charlie knowing who knows what could happen. But before I could completely lose my vampire mind, Bella said that he told Charlie only about him and that she had changed to get better. Jacob had even mentioned me changing also. Bella said that she was going to train a bit on controlling her thirst because Charlie was coming over to the house. I had wished her luck because she was going to need it.

I was getting frustrated with everything. After Bella and I hung up the phone, I felt Riley's hands rubbing on my shoulders. I instantly relaxed them. The massage felt great. I lolled my head back onto his shoulder with my eyes closed. Riley leaned down a bit and started to kiss my jaw and down to my neck. I silently sighed with pleasure. We didn't need words to understand each other.

I gave a load purr when he hit my spot on my neck. I felt Riley smirk against it. I felt his hands travel from my shoulders down my back and rested on my hips. Riley kissed my soft and bit it lightly which made me go crazy. He must have sensed my need because he pushed my hips so that I was facing him and smashed his lips to mine.

My hand instantly went up to his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair. Riley pushed me to him and grinded his hips to mine, making me growl in pleasure. Before I knew it we were in the bedroom and ripping off each other's clothes. Quite literally. But I didn't care at the moment.

Before Riley actually went inside of me, he looked at me; asking a silent question. I nodded in response to his question. With that he took my virginity and made one of the best times I will ever have.

Weeks have passed. The family and we still talk a lot. Mainly over the phone or through e-mail. They tell us what's happening there and how Renesmee is doing. She's growing at an alarming rate. They were scared that they didn't have enough time with her. But I didn't think so. I thought that maybe she would stop growing at some point. Bella told me that she got a gift from the Volturi, hearing that she was turned.

My eyes had officially turned color. It was now the same orangey-red color that Riley had. Riley now had the golden eyes like the family had. Keeping our promise we have visited every couple of months. Spending time with the family. Renesmee had remembered us both and was very glad to see us. We both had read to her on different times but she liked when we read to her.

I had gone to see Charlie one time with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee. He was surprised to see me to say that least. I had to wear contacts like Bella so that he wouldn't see how my eyes were different know. I was happy to talk to him again. It was relieving.

We were visiting the family, they still lived in Forks. I was on a walk with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee. I was wearing dark skinny jeans with a pair of stylish boots and a dark shirt with a coat over it. I didn't need it but it was to make it more realistic.

Renesmee was catching snowflakes. It was a sight to see because she can jump pretty high and could catch them without them breaking. She ran over to Bella showing what she caught.

"Look a snow flake." Renesmee said. "It's beautiful. Why don't you go get another one?" Bella said to her daughter. She looked at her with such love, adoration, and protectiveness. Just like a real mother. I smiled fondly at the sight of it. Renesmee ran back to wear she was and was looking for another snowflake to catch.

I was standing beside Bella, watching Renesmee. "Edward thinks we'll find answers in Brazil." Bella told Jacob what I had already known. They had wanted answers for what was going on with Renesmee. Jacob was in his wolf form so we didn't know what he was thinking. "There are tribes there that might know something." Bella said again, not taking her eyes off Renesmee.

I watched as Renesmee leaped into the air to catch a snow flake that landed in her little hand, softly. While she was in the air, I sensed that someone was near. I looked up to see that it was Irina, I think. The last time I saw her was when I was human. My eyes sucked back then. Renesmee had gone to Jacob and clung onto his leg while he growled. Bella walked a bit forward, curious as to why she was here.

I stood in a bit defensive stance, waiting for her to do something. "Who is that?" Renesmee asked. "I think it's our cousin from Denali." Bella answered. "IRINA?!" Bella hollered for Irina to hear. She snapped her attention to Bella and then took off. _'That was strange.'_ I thought. Bella had taking off after her. I decided to stay here in case she came back this way.

Bella had come back a little while later saying that Irina had gone into the water and swam away. We all headed back to the Cullen's house. We talked about it with the family. Carlisle had contacted Tanya, Irina's sister, and had said that Tanya had convinced Irina to reconcile with them. We concluded that it was Jacob that had set off Irina's behavior. Carlisle had said that she'll come around. I hoped so.

Edward had started to play the piano with Renesmee by his side. She had taken up his talent for music and was playing at an expert level. Everyone was in the living room to see Renesmee play. Carlisle and Esme were playing chess; Jasper was reading a book; Alice was bringing in some flowers while Riley and I were seated on the same couch as Jasper was on. While Renesmee was playing, a shattering noise had distracted everyone.

All head had gone towards Alice. She had a look of disbelief. She had dropped the vase she was holding. It was mess around her feet. But Alice didn't seem to notice. Jasper had immediately gone to her side. "What is it Alice?" He asked. What she said scared me.

"It's the Volturi." She paused and looked at everyone else. "Their coming for us."

* * *

**I know it's short but my computer is almost dead but Review! PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Hope you guys are enjoying it! Hope to finish writing the story today but I'll post them how I used too.**

* * *

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, The guard, and Irina." Alice listed off the people she saw in her vision. "Why would Irina be with the Volturi?" I asked. I was confused. "Why?" Carlisle asked, wanting to know also. "What did Irina see in the woods?" Edward asked Bella who was holding Renesmee close to her body. "We were just walking." Bella said, not understanding why Irina would do something like this.

"Ness was catching snowflakes." Jacob said. Probably showing what happened from his mind. A look of realization passed on Edwards face. "Of course." He muttered. _'Of course what?' _I thought. I wasn't seeing the full picture. "Irina thinks Renesmee is an immortal child." Edward said. "What's an Immortal child?" Riley asked. He was also new to the vampire life, only being 2 years old and me only being a few months, we didn't really know all that much about the rules besides for the major ones.

Later on the day when Renesmee went to sleep we had a family meeting in the library. "The immortal children are very beautiful." Carlisle started. He had handed the three, Bella, Riley and I, books on the legends of the immortal children and how they were a threat to vampire life. "So enchanting." He continued. "To be near them was to love them."

'_Wow. Serious stuff.' _"But their development was frozen at the age they were turned." _'So that's the down side of immortal children.' _I thought. "They couldn't be taught, or restrained." Carlisle paused for a second before continuing. "A single tantrum could destroy an entire village."

Bella was looking at the pictures in the books. I was guessing she was comparing them to Renesmee. "Humans heard about the devastation. Stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene." Carlisle paused, again. "Since the children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators grew very attached, they fought to protect them. Covens were torn apart and countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends and even family, lost."

Carlisle proceeded to tell us how the Denali's Mother had created an immortal child without Tanya, Irina and Kate knowing. The Volturi found out about the child after they had put it as law it was forbidden to make one. They had searched for them and eliminated the mother but left the sisters behind because of their innocence.

It all started to become much clearer now. _'Irina was angry with the wolves for killing Laurent and would do anything to get them killed. Even us.' _(I hope that makes sense) "So the Denali's mother made an immortal child?" Bella asked. "Yes." Carlisle answered her. "And she paid the price."

I felt bad for the Denali's. They had lost their mother, a figure that they looked up too and trusted and felt safe behind. "Well, Renesmee is nothing like those children. She was born not bitten. She grows every single day." Bella said, making her point across. "Can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Jacob asked. That plan seemed stupid. Even I knew that.

"Aro has enough proof in Irina's thoughts." Edward said glumly. "So we fight." Jacob said. "Their offence of weapons is too powerful." Jasper said. I heard from Bella a few of the Volturi guard's gifts. They made me shudder when I heard of them. "No one can stand against Jane." Jasper said again. "Alec's even worse." Alice said. I didn't hear of Alec's gift, just of Jane's. But I trusted Alice's word.

"Well we convince them." Bella said hardly. She wasn't going to give up without a fight to protect her daughter. She went through hell and back just to bring her into this world. "Their coming to kill us. Not to talk." Emmett said. "No. You're right." Edward said. A little bit of hope had come through me. "They won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle you have friends around the world." Edward said the last part to Carlisle.

"I won't ask them to fight." Carlisle said. "They could be witnesses to Resnesmee's growth. And show that to the Volturi." Riley finally said. "If enough people knew the truth, maybe we can convince the Volturi to listen." Edward said backing up Riley.

I smiled at Riley once I caught his eye. He smiled back too. "You can ask this of our friends." Esme said to Carlisle who gently rubbed his arm. Carlisle covered her hand with his and nodded. _'It seems like we have a plan.'_ I thought.

The next morning everyone started to pack their things. Esme and Carlisle were going to Europe and Egypt for witnesses there. Rosalie and Emmett were going to look for nomads that lived in the U.S. Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee were going to Denali first then come back here. Riley and I were going to stay here and welcome the vampires that came to the house.

Jacob came over with a bag slung over his shoulder. "Okay, let's get this show on the road." He trailed off. I looked out the window where he was looking to see it was Sam and it seemed he held something in his hands that looked like a piece of paper. We had met him outside to see what he had wanted.

Sam handed the piece of folded paper to Carlisle. He opened it to see Alice's writing. "Alice asked me to give you that." Sam said. The note said: _**Gather as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That's when they'll come. **_

It didn't have much other detail besides for that. I had noticed that it was a page from one of Shakespeare's play books: The Merchant of Venice, but I didn't recall having seen that book in the Cullen's library. "She and Jasper crossed our lands to the ocean last night." Sam continued.

"Carlisle." Esme said. "They left us." He said. "Why?" Rosalie asked, stunned as the rest of us. "She didn't say." Carlisle said. "Can I see that?" Bella asked and walked over to grab it from Carlisle.

With a sad note they all went their separate ways. I hugged every one of them goodbye and good luck. They were going to need it.

I was still thinking about the note. Bella had left it here. I heard Riley come into the library, where I was at, and sitting next to me on a chair. "What is it Celia?" He asked. I sighed, "It's the note that Alice left us with." Riley looked at me in confusion, "What about it?" "It's a page from William Shakespeare's: Merchant of Venice play. We don't have that copy here in the library." "Are you sure?" He asked. "I've checked, double checked and triple checked in all of the rooms and in here but I couldn't find it." I answered him.

"We should tell the family when we get back. Do you think that Alice and Jasper took it when they left?" He said. I shrugged because I couldn't be sure. "But for what? Why would they need a play book?" I asked him. Riley shrugged.

"We should definitely tell them thought." I said. "Agreed." Riley said. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my seat. "But in the mean time, why don't we spend some time together since we have the whole house to ourselves." Riley said suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled at him.

* * *

**How'd you like?! Yay or Nay?! Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Two Chapters in one day! WHOOOO! Last one for today cause my computer is low on battery, sorry**

* * *

After Bella, Edward and them had convinced the Denali's to come help us, one by one vampire's showed up to help us. It was rather amazing. A vampire named Benjamin had an amazing gift. He could control the elements. It was really cool. He made easy friends with Renesmee. Eleazar would sometimes look at me, like trying to figure something out. I also found out that Eleazar had a gift to detect other gifts and that's how he was recruited into the Volturi.

We were outside with the Egyptian coven when we felt that other vampires were traveling towards us. We could hear them running towards the house. The birds around us began to chirp and fly away, like there was danger around them. Everyone had turned in the direction they were coming from. All curious to see who would show up.

2 women landed a few meters in front of us. They were both really tall. I mean **tall**. They surpassed Emmett's height and he was pretty tall. They had long limbs, dressed in sort of a clan-ish way. They didn't seem all that civilized to be honest. I was sort of intimidated. It seemed that they knew a lot about how to survive. I also had a feeling that one of them had a gift. But it was just a feeling, not something I knew for fact.

"Who're they?" Bella asked in protection mode. "Senna and Zafrina." Edward said, reading their minds. "From the Amazon." He continued. Bella had taken Renesmee's hand and walked over to the 2 women to introduce them. When they showed up, it meant that our plea was being heard all around the world. Which was great, we needed all the witness we could get.

Garrett, an old friend of Carlisle had shown up a few days later saying that Rosalie and Emmett had sent him here. He became a loyal ally. Someone we could trust. Everyone that had come to the Cullen's house and seen what Renesmee did and was made to see our side of the story. More and more Nomads had come in from Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle had even convinced his Irish friends make the trip to Forks.

It was amazing how many vampires had shown up to help us. They were so generous. It was just one problem. Their diet. It made it a big problem since they couldn't hunt in Forks. But they agreed to hunt out of state.

As more vampires had stepped in the wolves' territory, the more shape shifters had appeared. Their nature was compelling them that danger was near. Jacob had gone out and took the wolves with him.

Carlisle and Esme had returned with a very isolated Nomad named Alistair. He wasn't a big ray of sunshine. In fact, he was quite rude. 18 in total vampires had come to help us. Carlisle had some very nice friends. Alice and Jasper still hadn't returned, even as the days started to tick on.

Zafrina had shown Bella and Edward her gift. She could put images into someone's head, either real or make-believe. It was amazing how much detail was in them though. She had shown me it. But I had noticed the faults in her gifts. You still had touch and some slight hearing. But you lost all of the sight.

I was standing next to Bella and Edward when she showed me a vision of the Amazon where she lived. _'I am definitely going their sometime.' _I thought in my head. I could see all of the details of the forest and it was enchanting. Absolutely beautiful.

"If you weren't holding my hand right now, I would've sworn it was real." Edward said to Bella. "I don't see anything." Bella said. I figured that a bit odd. I turned to look at where I heard her voice at. Zafrina took away her vision so that Eleazar had shown up, walking towards us. "Edward, you didn't tell me your wife was a shield. And that her sister was an Observer."

'_What?' _"What's a shield and observer?" Bella asked. I was confused to. _'Observer? What the hell is that?' _"The ones I've met are so different." Edward said. "It's a defense talent." Eleazar said. "That's why I couldn't read your mind even when you were human."Edward clarified. "You have a very powerful gift." Eleazar said.

Eleazar turned to me, "Celia?" I looked at him. "Have you ever noticed certain things that others don't?" He asked. I nodded, "Yea." "And have you ever got certain feelings about people, like intuition, perhaps?" I nodded again, "Yea but that's been happening before I became a vampire though." I said.

Eleazar nodded his head in understanding. "Certain things magnify when the go through the change of becoming a vampire." He started to explain to both Bella and I. Kate had snuck us behind us and grabbed Bella's hand, her power going off. "Yea, she's a shield alright." I turned to see that Tanya and Carlisle had followed her. "That should've put her on her ass." Kate finished.

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated." Garret said. Kate held her hand out tauntingly, "Maybe it only works on the weak." She said. She wiggled her fingers to get him to try. "Garret I wouldn't." Carlisle said when Garrett was almost touching Kate's hand. I saw that he lightly touched her hand but he went down like lumber. "You are an amazing woman." Garrett said.

I had a feeling that they were going to be romantically involved.

Jacob had gone out to be with the new shape shifters right now. Everyone was talking about some things when I felt that 2 more vampires where coming towards the house. I didn't feel as if they meant any danger to us though, so maybe they were on our side.

We all raced to see who it was. I saw that it was 2 male vampires. Red eyes. _'Shocker.' _I thought sarcastically. "Vladimir, Stefan." Carlisle greeted them. "You're a long way from home." "What are they doing here?" Kate asked quietly. "We heard the Volturi were moving against you." The blonde one said. A really thick Romanian accent coming out. "But that you would not stand alone." He continued. "We didn't do what we were accused of." Carlisle said quickly. "We do not care what you did Carlisle." The blonde one said again. The brunette one said, "We have been waiting millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged."

'_That is a very long time.' _ I thought. I wondered how old the 2 vampires were. "It's not our plan to fight the Volturi." Carlisle said, getting a point across. "Shame." The blonde one said. "And why's that?" I asked. The blonde one turned to look at me. "Aro's witness will be so disappointed." He said. _'Witnesses? What witness?' _I thought. "They enjoy a good fight." The brunette said and they shared a brief chuckle.

* * *

**SOOOOO?! Review me your ideas please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Whooo! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Aro's Witness?" Eleazar said incredulously to Carlisle. He looked stunned and so was I. The blonde vampire scoffed, "Hoping they'll still listen?" He said tauntingly. I narrowed my eyes at him. I was beginning not to like them. We all headed back to the house because Eleazar had something to say about the Volturi he just realized now.

"When the Volturi want someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence proving that that coven committed some crime." Eleazar said. We were in the library part of the house. Every vampire was listening to what he was saying.

Riley and I were standing next to one another. Riley had his arm wrapped around my waist, protectively. "So he's done this before?" Bella asked him. _'It seems that way sister.' _

"It happened so rarely that I never realized it was a pattern." Eleazar said to everyone. "Apparently he always pardons one persons whose thoughts he claimed were preventive."(I think that's what he said. I couldn't tell, it's like he's mumbling, I swear.) Carlisle said. "This person always has an ability." Eleazar said, backing up what Carlisle said. "And always given a place within the guard."

"This is all about Alice." Edward said. It could've been possible she did have a very unusual gift and he's liked to use it to his liking. I wasn't all that sure about it. "He has no one like her." "Which was why she left." Bella concluded for Edward. "Why does he need witnesses?" Emmett asked the question I thought was on everyone's mind.

"To spread the word that justice has been served." Alistair said, his accent coming out. "After he slaughters an entire coven." He finished. All the people got nervous in the room. I saw that Carmen had reached for Tanya's hand in comfort. Amun had started to walk out with his mate, Kebi, saying, "Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving."

"And where would you go?" Edward asked. "What makes you think that they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina? Or Kate? Or anyone else with a gift?" His questions made everyone think about what he was saying. It was a frightening possibility.

"Their goal isn't punishment. Its power, its acquisition." Edward paused for a moment. "Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family but also for yours. And for the way you want to live." Edward concluded.

No one spoke up. I hoped someone would. Jacob stood up, loudly. "The packs will fight." He paused to look around the room. "We've never been afraid of vampires." Jacob finished, having me smile at what he said. Then the Denali's stood up also, "We will fight." Tanya said. "This wouldn't be the first time I've fought a king's rule." Garrett said. I was getting more hopeful by the more agreements that were being said.

"We'll join you." Benjamin said. "No." Amun gasped out. "I will do that right thing, Amun. You may be as you please." Was all Benjamin said to Amun. Bella stood up next to Jacob. "We will stand with you." Senna said for both her and Zafrina. "So will we." The Irish coven said, standing up in the process." Peter and Charlotte nodded, confirming that they'll help.

I looked at Riley. He looked happy to have help protecting our family. I gripped his hand that was around my waist and gave it a squeeze. He squeezed it back. "That didn't take much." I heard Vladimir say. I know, I've finally figured out their names. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Edward said. I knew that he was grateful for the help that he was getting from the vampires. I know I was.

The next morning, I was with the Cullen's and Denali's in the kitchen discussing Aro's battle tactics. "Aro wants us incapacitated before he attacks. Jane and Alec will try to take me out first because I can anticipate their moves." Edward said. "To bad we all don't have your shield." Garrett said to Bella. "Doesn't help me fight though." Bella responded. "No, but you could help the rest of us. If you could project it." Tanya said.

'_Project?' _I thought. "What do you mean?" Bella asked confused. "I mean shield someone other than yourself." Tanya said. "Is that possible?" Bella asked getting excited. "Gifts can be developed. Over time." Carlisle said. _'Of course there's a down side.' _

"At first, mine was in my palms. Now I can radiate it all over my body." Kate said. "How do you do it?" Bella asked. Kate hesitated but Bella grabbed her hand hard. "Tell me." "Ow." Kate said. I smiled.

They all headed to the backyard of the house for Kate to explain how to help her project her shield. I stayed near the house but I could hear them. Just not really paying attention to them. I was thinking about Jane and Alec. It didn't really make sense to me. They're in the Volturi because of their gifts. Not necessarily there strength and fighting ability. Could it be possible that they didn't have any fighting knowledge, because they only relied on their powers to help them out? I wouldn't know. It was really frustrating me though.

"What's on your mind?" I heard a voice form behind me. I turned my head to see that it was Eleazar their behind me. "It's just something about the guard that doesn't make sense to me." I responded his question. "About what? You'll see something we wouldn't see unless you pointed it out." He told me. _'That's right.'_ I thought, _'I'm an observer. Whatever that means.' _

I sighed out before talking, "It's about Jane and Alec." I said. "Oh? What about them?" Eleazar asked, curious. I guess. "It doesn't really add up. I hear all this talk about how strong and powerful they are but it's only about their gifts. Not necessarily their strength or fighting abilities." I told him.

I looked over at Eleazar to see his face had a thoughtful look on it. Considering what I was saying. "You are right about that." He told me. "Could it be possible that they only rely on their gifts and haven't had any fighting experience? Because they haven't needed it." I asked him the most important question on my mind. "I don't know. The last time I saw them was in the 1700's, things could've changed since then." He said.

"But have you ever seen them fighting? Even if it was a different guard member or another nomad?" I persisted. Eleazar shook his head, "No. Now that I think about it. I haven't really seen them engage in any fights." He had a look of amazement on his face. "It's a good thing you've pointed that out Celia." I smiled at him. "Just doing my thing." I said and he chuckled at me.

That night I had told the vampires what I had concluded. Eleazar had backed me out during it. I felt good that I had pointed out something as important as that. After that Riley and I had gone off to hunt for a midnight snack. I loved spending time with him, alone. We didn't get to as much anymore.

Sometimes Bella visited Charlie with Renesmee and Jacob tagging, I want with her most of the times because I wanted to see him. He looked really surprised when I had shown up with them but happy. I had gone shopping around because Christmas was near but I had a feeling that no one else really was concentrating on that point. But I did because I was spending Christmas with Charlie.

I few days later, I was in the car with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee to see Charlie. "I'm surprise you took a break from Jedi training."Jacob said. I smiled at his teasing. "If I don't take Renesmee to my dad, He'll come to us." Bella said. "27 vampires, 1 human. Not so great." She said. _'Ain't that the truth?' _I thought to myself. "I know that's what you told Edward." Jacob whispered to Bella. I heard it too but I already knew that Bella was up to something else. I just didn't know what. "Whatever." Jacob said after Bella looked at Jacob cautiously.

"I'm just glad to get away from all of those reeking blood suckers." Jacob said. I narrowed my eyes at him playfully, "Hey." I said, Jacob looked at me. "Watch it. Still a newborn. Remember?" He turned back around in his seat. "I'm sorry. I know. There the good guys." He said. "But come on. Dracula 1 and 2 are," Jacob trailed off. He put on a funny face, "Creepy." He laughed out. We all laughed at that. It was true. They were kind of creepy, but they helped out too.

We pulled into Charlie's drive way after that. Charlie and Sue had come outside to greet us. Renesmee had climbed over my lap to get out of the door and raced towards her grandfather. "Their she is." Charlie then picked her up. "You've grown half a foot." He said after he put her down. I smiled, _'If he only knew.' _I thought. I walked up to him and gave him a hug, "Hey dad." I greeted him. "How's my baby girl?" He asked. "I'm good." I replied.

"Come on inside. Lunch is on the table." Sue said. Her arms wrapped around Charlie. _'Awe'_ I thought. It was absolutely adorable.

But, _'Oh goody food that I have to couch up later.' _I thought with an inwards grimace. "We have a tree to decorate." Charlie said. "I've actually got a few errands to run guys. I'll be back soon, okay?" Bella said. I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew know that she was hiding something. I was going to ask Jacob what he thought about it.

"Come on, let's go in." Charlie said, guiding Renesmee into the house. I walked in after Renesmee. I was waiting for Jacob at the door. I waited to talk to Jacob after Bella's car drove off. "What do you think about it?" I asked Jacob quietly so that no one would hear our conversation. "I don't know. But I do know that she's hiding something. Something important." He responded, quietly also. "Agreed." I said.

We had continued our fun time at Charlie's decorating the tree and eating lunch. I had to excuse myself a while later to use the restroom. But I just had to cough it up. When I returned back to them, Jacob had an amusement look on his face, "Have fun?" He asked. I knew he would've have heard me in the bathroom. "Bite me." I told him. "That's your job, Celia." He said. I turned to him with a blank look on my face. "Ha Ha Ha." I said. Jacob's face broke out into a smile and started to chuckle.

A couple hours later, Bella returned back looking relieved yet worried at the same time. Which made me worry about what happened. I didn't ask her because I knew she wouldn't have told me anyways.

* * *

**How'd you like?! Was it good?! Review Please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Super long chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Time flew. Now it was Christmas. I had already given my presents to the Cullen's and now we were at Charlie's with Sue, Seth, Leah, and Jacob here too. Bella was in the other room looking out the window. I could tell that she was thinking about the note that Alice had left us. I didn't let it bother me since today is Christmas. Both Bella and I had to wear the brown contacts since Charlie doesn't know that we're vampires.

"All right Present time! Seth, Leah, Stop eating. Jacob gets it going." Charlie said, interrupting what was happening in the small living room. I was in a chair that was near the Christmas tree.

I was wearing a navy blue sweater, long sleeve shirt deal. It had a hood also. I also had on regular skinny jeans and was wearing flat boots that went up to my ankle. My hair was down in its regular curls down a little past my waist.

I got Charlie a new fishing pole and things to go with it for his trip that Bella and Edward got him. I got Renesmee new books since she goes threw them like crazy. I got Bella and Edward some books too and some decorative things for around their house. I got Leah a necklace that had a paw print on it that I got her name engraved in it. I couldn't help myself from getting it, it was absolutely perfect. I had gotten Seth a wrist guard that also had the same paw prints like Leah's but had his name engraved in it.

I found the paw prints really hilarious. Their faces were funny. It was sort of a gag gift for them, but also hopefully sentimental.

I had gotten from Renesmee a book called The Perks of being a Wallflower. I hadn't heard of this book before but I decided I would read it when I had the chance. I got from Bella and Edward, tickets to different places in Europe for Riley and me to go on. I would really enjoy that. I got from Leah a vampire shirt that said 'I don't bite…much.' I guess that was sort of pay back but I found it funny. I got some drawing things from Seth. I didn't draw but I would try to use them for drawing. Maybe I'll be good at it.

A couple days later after Christmas we decided that it would be best if we were camping outside, sense it was getting closer and closer till the Volturi were coming. The snow was sticking to the ground a lot more. I was beginning to get nervous about all of this. But I would be here for my family.

I was wearing dark long sleeve shirt with regular skinny jeans with a jacket and slightly heeled boots. I was standing with Riley who was holding my hand tightly. I could tell that he was nervous and possibly scared about what could happen in the next 24 hours or so. I was trying to comfort him the best I could. But it didn't seem to be doing much.

I heard Jacob dropping the wood for the fire. I also heard Benjamin's igniting the fire and putting onto the fire wood. "That's what I'm talking about." Jacob said. "Old pre-battle bon fire. Telling war stories." At least someone's excited about battle. "Or just standing there like freaking statues." Jacob said. It made me smile.

I heard Garret go over to the fire and started to talk, "Name any American battle. I was there." He said. I looked over to where they were sitting at to hear more. I could tell that it was slowly getting everyone's attention. After a moment or two, Jacob said, "Little Big Horn?" "I came this close to biting Custer. But the Indians got him first."

I heard Kate going over to the fire and sitting on Garrets lap, "Try Ogles assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own." She said. Then the Irish Coven sat down across from them. "If you're talking about battles then it's the Eleven years war." Liam's Irish accent coming out, thickly. "No one does a rebellion like the Irish." He continued. "You lost the Eleven years war." Garrett told Liam. "Aye," Levi started, "But it was on hell of a rebellion."

After that, they all started to gather around the fire and telling stories about the battle and wars that they've been through. Riley and I were sitting next to the Irish coven, near Vladimir and Stefan. I had asked them what happened to make them so revengeful against the Volturi. And they shot off like a bullet.

"When we ruled, everything came to us." Vladimir started. Their accents coming out even thicker than Liam's accent. "Prey, Diplomats, favor seekers, such was our power." He continued. Everyone was focusing on them. Listen to their story of how they lived thousands of years ago. "But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints." "We were honest about what we were." Stefan took over for Vladimir.

"We sat still for a very long time." Vladimir said. "We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify." They looked at each other. "Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles." Stefan said. "We've been waiting 15 hundred years," _'Wow, that's a long time.' _I thought. "To return that favor." Vladimir said.

They chatting continued and didn't stop until early morning. We had to put the fire our and started to pack the things. We decided we would go to a clearing that wasn't far.

Bella, Edward and Renesmee were in the front. Rosalie and Emmet on their right. Esme, Carlisle, Riley and I on their left. The Denali's with Garrett were near Rosalie and Emmett with the Romanians behind them. The Amazons were beside the Denali's. The Egyptian coven was behind Carlisle and Esme with the Irish behind them. The nomads were hind Riley and I.

I was gripping Riley's hand tightly. It could be the last time I would hold his hand. We were waiting to see if they would show up today or another day. But I had a feeling it was to be today. I looked up at him to see that he was looking forward, seeing if he could spot them. Riley looked down at me, smiled weakly and squeezed my hand.

It was a loving gesture. The look in his eyes were complete love and devotion. I squeezed his hand back and gave him a look that said, 'I love you too.' We turned our heads forward again, seeing black figures coming out of the trees. _'Here they come.' _I thought. I was trying to reassure myself that death isn't certain yet.

"Red coats are coming. The red coats are coming." I hear Garrett mutter. There were a lot of witnesses for Aro's side. It was sort of intimidating, watching a wall of black walk towards you.

Aro, Caius and Marcus came out from behind the wall with what I assumed was to be Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix.

"Aro's looking for Alice." Edward muttered. I survived the wall of black to see how many vampires were actually there. I noticed a blonde vampire that wasn't in black like the rest and had golden eyes. Irina. I started to hate her for what she put us through. While the Volturi were walking towards us, the shape shifters finally decided to show up. I could smell them walking towards us also. With them helping us, it gave us more numbers.

The Volturi finally stopped. Surveying the wolves that had shown up. One by one they took their hoods off after Aro had done it first. We were definitely out numbered. But that doesn't mean outmatched.

Carlisle walked to the middle of our group and started to talk, "Aro let us discuss things as we used to." He said softly. "In a civilized manner." "Fair words, Carlisle, but a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us." Aro said. He was trying to get a way to not talk and fight instead. "I can promise you that was never my intent." Carlisle said. Aro didn't look all that convinced.

"No laws have been broken." Carlisle said in a bit louder voice. "We see the child." Caius said. "Do not treat us as fools." "She's not an immortal!" Carlisle shouted. He looked around to everyone before continuing. I was still gripping to Riley's hand but my face was emotionless.

"These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look." Carlisle paused. "See the flush of human blood on her cheeks." He pointed to Renesmee. "Artifice!" Caius yelled_. 'He's really sure that she's an immortal without even seeing what we have to say about it.' _

But Aro held up his hand to stop Caius, "I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story." Aro paused. "Edward. As the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume, you are involved." He finished, holding his hand out for Edward to take.

I heard from Edward that he could read every single thought that you ever had from physical touch. I found that gift quite interesting, because it seemed so non-existent.

Edward walked towards Aro not without touching Renesmee's head first and looking at Bella. He made it to Aro about a minute later. Edward gave Aro his hand which he took greedily. I watched his face contort to a faraway look before going into a shocked look. Edward slipped his hand out of Aro's after Aro gasped in shock.

"I'd like to meet her." Aro said. That's when I became curious. Edward slowly turned toward us. Jacob started to growl but Bella and Renesmee started to walk. They trio looked back to Emmett and he started to walk with them. _'For protection, I guess.' _I thought.

They made it back to Aro not much longer after that. Bella tried to shield her daughter from Aro's sight. "Ahh, Young Bella." He said. Rolling Bella on his lips made me tense. "Immortality becomes you." He complemented.

A second later he started to laugh really strangely. "I hear her strange heart." Aro said fascinated. After a look from Bella, Renesmee walked up to Aro with Jacob growling loudly. "Hello Aro." She greeted. She looked at Aro's stretched out hand and back at his face but raised her little hand to his face. Aro looked a bit confused at what was happening but went along with it.

I was assuming that she was showing him her thoughts that she showed everyone else. "Magnifico." Aro whispered. I barely heard it. Aro stood up slowly away from Renesmee, "Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn when she was still human." Aro said, Bella grabbed Renesmee back to her.

"Impossible." Caius said. _'I wouldn't have believed it either if it didn't happen.' _Aro turned to look at him sharply, "Do you think they fooled me brother?" He asked. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and Emmett started to walk back, but not before Jacob gave a loud growl to Aro.

"Bring the Informer forth." Caius said, not taking his gaze off of Aro. Irina was brought to the front by a few of the guards. She was placed right in front of Caius with her head down after she looked at her sister.

Caius then pointed to the retreated group, "Is that the child you saw?" he asked her. Irina looked back at us. "I'm not sure." She said, looking at the ground. "Jane." He said. "She's changed." Irina said quickly. "This child is bigger." "Then your allegations were false." Caius concluded.

Irina looked upset and fooled. "The Cullen's are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake." She said. She looked over at Tanya and Kate. 'I'm sorry." She mouthed to them. A fire was set, "Caius. NO!" Edward shouted. Before I knew what was happening, Irina's arms had been ripped off and before she could scream her head was torn off too. Kate and Tanya were screaming for Irina.

I gasped while Caius set a flame to Irina. Then they both tried to run towards them to attack. They got Tanya while Kate took a few down before Garrett got to her. "Blind them." Edward said to Zafrina. Meanwhile, Bella had put Renesmee on top of Jacob.

"Give me my sight back." Tanya said. They stopped struggling since their sight was gone. Edward went up to Tanya to persuade her to stop. "Tanya this is what they want. If you attack now then we all die." Edward whispered, making sure that the Volturi didn't hear. He looked at Zafrina and she gave them their sight back.

They looked heartbroken and sad that Irina was killed. I would feel the same way if Bella was killed too.

Edward went down into the snow with look of pain on his face. I looked over at Jane to see that she had a smug look on her face. Bella was quick to project her shield onto him. Edward slowly got up and stood beside Bella. I saw that Jane was looking at other people, my guess was to put on others what she put on Edward.

But no one was going down with looks of pain on their face. Which meant Bella put a shield around all of us. "Nice job, Bella." I whispered to her. "It's working." Edward said. 'Working' meaning frustrating Jane to no end.

Jane had started to walk forward a bit but was stopped by her brother, Alec. All the Volturi leaders look at one another. Alec stepped up and a dark mist started to come from his hands. _'So this is his gift?' _I thought to myself. _'How interesting.' _ But Aro held up his hands for Alec to stop and he retracted it.

"Aro you see that there is no law broken here." Carlisle said. "Agreed." Aro said, but it sounded like he was coming up with something else in his mind. "But does it then follow that there is no danger." He said and walked a few steps forward.

"For the first time in our history," Aro started in a booming voice, "Humans pose a threat to our kind." He said, turning to look at his witnesses. _'What a bunch a bull shit.' _I thought. There was no way that humans could ever get in a vampires way.

"With their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us." Aro said while turning to look at us again. I was starting to get angry at him for making up lies.

He looked at Renesmee before continuing. "Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative." Aro was giving quite a persuasive speech.

But not persuasive enough.

"Such paralyses times. Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight for today only to die tomorrow." He asked his witnesses.

I was beginning to be scared for Renesmee's sake because every one of them were protesting about having a half vampire and half human live.

I was beginning to doubt that we could make it alive.

* * *

**Review! It would be much appreciated! **


	16. Chapter 16

"Alice." Edward mumbled. I heard gasps coming from everywhere, including me. I turned to see Alice and Jasper walking towards us but headed toward Aro and the Volturi. We all stared at her, either in happiness or confusion. Just as they reached Aro, Demetri held them back from coming anymore forward.

"My dear, dear Alice. We're so glad to see you hear after all." Aro's voice was joyfully and giddy, life a little kid on Christmas. "I have evidence that the child won't be a risk to our kind." Alice said urgently. I felt my moth fell open, probably along with the other witnesses. It would be a miracle if we knew that Renesmee wouldn't be a danger.

"Let me show you." Alice said, holding her hand out. "Brother?" Caius said to Aro. But Aro ignored him and gestured for Alice to walk forward. Alice roughly moved Demetri's hand from her, who Jasper smirked smugly at and then Demetri slapped him. I found that really uncalled for.

As Alice walked toward Aro, he grabbed her hand, really wanting to see what her vision was. For now we waited.

~ALICE'S VISION~

"It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see." Alice then slipped her hand out of Aro's grasp. "You still won't change your decision." She practically growled. She turned back towards us and breathed out, 'Now.' I didn't understand what she meant by that. "Take care of my daughter." I heard Bella whisper. I turned just in time for Jacob to sprint away with Renesmee on his back, away from here and into the forest.

'_So that's what she meant.' _I thought. I turned back just in time to see Alice kick Aro in the chest and see him flying back. I knew that it would start something. I knew I had a look of shock on my face as well as some of the others.

Aro landed on his feet as Alice tried to get away but some of the Volturi grabbed her. Jasper started to struggle against his captures also. We all took a step forward, waiting for something to happen and the stepped forward as well. I heard the shape shifters growling loudly.

"Take her away." I heard Aro say and they followed his orders and started to drag her away. "Let her go!" Carlisle yelled and started to sprint towards Alice. A couple other vampires tried to get him to stop but Carlisle deflected them and knocked him out of his way. As Carlisle jumped in the air to free Alice, Aro jumped to him and knocked him to the ground.

When Carlisle hit the ground he didn't get back up. Aro got up from his kneeling stance and there was Carlisle's head in his hand. I was in shock. _'He killed Carlisle.' _I thought. I heard gasps coming from every one of us. We all watched as Caius put Carlisle's body on fire.

A growl came from Edward as I started to race forward towards the Volturi to attack. I could hear all of our footsteps together, rushing towards them. I saw that Aro lifted his arms up and everyone behind him came rushing towards us. _'This is real.'_ I thought. _'This is actually happening.'_ I heard the growls from the wolves and them running with us, meaning they were going to fight with us.

As they came closer and closer I just focused on which vampire I was going to hit first.

I punched the first vampire that charged at me and knocked him to the ground. I then tackled female vampire to the ground by the throat. I quickly ripped her head off before she could do anything. Another vampire tackled me to the ground but I quickly got out of his grip. I saw a blind spot he left open on his side and quickly punched it. He doubled over and I grabbed his head and ripped it off.

I went towards a shape shifter that was being ganged up on by a group of vampire and help it out. By that I mean, kick on vampires in the head and grabbed another and ripped off one of his arms. The vampire screamed in agony but I quickly ripped off his head.

I was tackled by a vampire and she held my throat. I pushed her arm off of me and swingged at her. She ducked my arm and got me in a head lock. I quickly got her over my shoulder before she could rip my head off. She came rushing back at me with full force but I dodged her by first grabbing her, rolling on my back and throwing her somewhere behind me.

I heard a howl from one of the wolves but didn't recognize who it was from.

I went onto another vampire who dodged my attack and almost knocked my head off by his swing if Riley didn't show up and tackle him to the ground before he could. I helped Riley rip off his arms before he could get away. Riley ripped off his head after a few seconds. I nodded in my thanks and he nodded back before he went to help one of the shape shifters.

I turned around and went for another vampire. I tried to punch him but he dodged my punches. I quickly tried to kick him in his mid-section but he caught my foot and flipped me onto the ground. I quickly got up before he could get on me and was wrestling with him. He had one hand on my neck and his other on my hand trying stopping it from punching him. My other hand was on his hand trying to get it of my neck.

I heard a loud cry come out and then I felt the earth move. I stumbled a bit quickly regained my posture. The vampire that had a hold of me was too busy looking what was happening. I followed his gaze to see that there was know a gaping hole in the earth. _'Thank you Benjamin.'_ I thought. I got a hold of my captures hand on my throat, tore it off and quickly grabbed him and threw him into the gaping hole.

I turned around and helped one of the shape shifters with the vampires it had on itself. I tore off 2 vampires from it when one of those vampires attacked me. It tackled me and we skidded almost of the edge of the hole. I recognized that it was the same vampire from earlier, the female one that I flipped. I back handed her in the face but she didn't get off of me like I hoped.

The female vampire got both of her hands and force my neck and to the side. I could hear my neck being ripped but the female vampire and gotten tackled by the shape shifter I had helped out. It had ripped off her head quickly. It turned towards me and I nodded in thanks.

I noticed how some of the Volturi's guards had leapt away from some of those who were fighting, because the person I fought did the same. I looked to see that it was Bella who was setting Aro's head on fire. _'What an easy win now.' _I thought.

~ END OF ALICE'S VISION! ~

I stared at Aro's face. He let go of Alice's hand, then he had a look of shock on it and looked over at us in astonishment. I furrowed my eyebrows together. _'What exactly did she show him?' _I thought. I was curious to see what has Aro so shocked.

"Now you know." Alice growled. "That's your future. Unless you decide on another course." She told him, venomously. "We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a great threat." Caius told Aro. "But what if you were sure that she can remain concealed from the human world." Edward said.

I looked over at him. _'What are you getting at?' _I asked in my head. "Could we leave in peace?" Edward asked. "Of course, but that cannot be known." Caius said. Alice started to back away from Aro. "Actually, it can." Edward said. I had a look of shock and confusion on my face, I was sure of it.

I heard a little rattling noise of bells or chimes coming from a distance. I turned around behind me and saw that it was a vampire and, I guess, a half human half vampire child. They were wearing clothing, sort of like the ones the Amazons wore but with a bit more coverage.

The woman was a full vampire, you could tell by her red eyes. But the male was a half vampire half vampire by his scent alone, but could also tell by his heart beat and eyes.

"I've been searching for witness of my own." Alice started. "From the Tacoma tribes of Brazil." "We have enough witnesses," Caius started. "Let him speak brother." Aro interrupted him. He looked intrigued that there was more than one of them, much like the rest of us were.

"I am half human… half vampire." Nahuel spoke. "Like the child. The vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own." He continued. "I made her immortal."

I was perplexed. Nessie wasn't venomous. So why was this one? I asked myself.

"How old are you?" Bella asked him. She was desperate for that answer as were the rest of us. Huilen and Nahuel both turned towards us. "A hundred and fifty years." I heard Bella sigh in relief. "At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked. "I became full grown, 7 years after my birth. I have not changed since then."

'_Looks good for a 150 year old.' _I thought. We would have a long time with Nessie. Our fears have been demolished. For now at least. "And your diet?" Aro asked. "Blood. Human food. I can survive on either." Nahuel replied.

"These children are much like us." Marcus spoke for the first time. "Regardless the Cullen's have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies." Caius was about to go on a rant. Aro put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and lightly shook his head.

Aro looked back at us before turning to his witnesses. "Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today." One by one they all started to turn around and leave the way they came. I smiled a bright smile and turned to Riley as Aro left. He had the same look I did, happiness and joy.

Riley picked me up by the waist and hugged me closely to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back just as tightly. "We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack!" Vladimir said going up to Carlisle. "Not today." He told him. "You're all fools!" Stefan said. "The Volturi might be gone but they will never forgive what happened here." He continued. But I don't think anyone was listening because they were more on the part that everyone was safe and didn't have to worry about anything.

Riley had set me down while they were talking. A few laughs were shared here and there. I tugged on Riley's jacket. He looked at me and I kissed him on the lips the most passionate way I knew how. Riley responded just as passionately and held on to me tightly.


	17. Happiness and Security

**Actual end! I hoped you enjoyed my two stories! I love all of you very much and greatly appreicate you!**

* * *

We headed home not long after that. The witness didn't leave until the next morning. It was a bit sad to watch them go and leave but we had made new friends and allies if we ever needed them again.

It was great to know that they had our backs and vice versa. I felt at peace. Like nothing wrong could happen again. I hoped that it would stay like this for ever.

Riley and I decided to spend some time with the family before we left for our Europe vacation tour. It was hard to leave but they had encouraged us to go but to come back to the family once we were done.

Right now, Riley and I were in Prague, Germany in a hotel that we were staying at.

The TV was on some channel but I wasn't watching it. I was too lost in my thoughts and playing with Riley's fingers. "What's on your mind?" I hear Riley ask softly. I looked into his eyes to see that they were filled with love and compassion. For me. I smiled softly at him.

"How happy I am. Happy with you, the family and Ness. How we're all safe." Riley pulled me closer to him, if it was possible sense we were all ready close that it looked like I was on top of him. "I will always keep you safe, Celia. No matter what." He said.

I kissed him and he kissed me back. One thing led to another and our night was filled with endless passion, romance and pleasure.


End file.
